


DAMAGED

by BleedingTrash



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Boruto Whump, Boruto whumpee, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Love, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whump, incest but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingTrash/pseuds/BleedingTrash
Summary: Naruto hated going home. He couldn't look at his wife and daughter without feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt... Boruto should be there, at home- with them.They were hurting too, especially Himawari who didn't understand why her brother hadn't come home, or why her dad had yet to save him.They all expected Naruto to do something, preform a miracle... he expected that too.Because he was Naruto Uzumaki damn it! He could preform the impossible. He was the strongest shinobi in the world.If he was all these things people said he was, then why couldn't he do this one thing, why couldn't he find his son?Was it because there was nothing left to find.... maybe he wasn't alive anymore.. but worse.. what if he was alive, suffering, and waiting for his father to come rescue him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> This story involves potentially triggering scenes and topics such as
> 
> ~Sexual violence  
> ~Rape  
> ~Suicide  
> ~Torture
> 
> If you have a problem reading about such subjects, then don't read any farther. 
> 
> I would like to make it clear that this is purely fiction, and I don't condone such subjects in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> This story involves potentially triggering scenes and topics such as
> 
> ~Sexual violence  
> ~Rape  
> ~Suicide  
> ~Torture
> 
> If you have a problem reading about such subjects, then don't read any farther. 
> 
> I would like to make it clear that this is purely fiction, and I don't condone such subjects in real life.

_Home._

 

A simple word, with a much more important meaning. Naruto would much rather be home with his wife, and his beautiful children then sitting at his office doing _god-awful_ paperwork. 

He really did miss spending time with his family, despite what his oldest thinks. He loved being a dad, but there were parts of being a parent he didn't like, like he hated disciplining his children (even when they deserved it), he really hated the struggles of dealing with a hormonal teenage boy going through puberty, but mostly, he hated disappointing _them_. 

However, the hugs Himawari gave him when he got home, and the beautiful sound of Boruto's laugh made everything worth it.

Naruto sighed into a pile of papers glancing over at his clock, _'Team_ _seven_ _should be returning soon, perhaps I'll ask_ _Boruto_ _to eat lunch with me when they return.'_

Naruto smiled to himself as he grabbed anouther stack of papers to sign thinking about spending lunch with his son, Boruto would probably get a small blush and pretend to act all cool and to proud to enjoy spending time with him. _Honestly,_ he could be such a dork sometimes.

**~×~**

 

"All I'm saying is that making puppets break dance is way cooler then making sand castles." Boruto argued, earning a glare from his teammate. 

"Lord Gaara's ultimate defence isn't for making sand castles, it protects him from attacks without him even needing to activating it. That is only one of the reasons why the Kazakage is cooler then Konkuro." Sarada explained crossing her arms.

"I don't think you heard me." He clapper after each word as he spoke, "He. can. make. puppets. break. dance!" Boruto dropped his arms in defeat when Sarada glared at him. 

This was supposed to be a simple mission, no one was supposed to get hurt, barely a C-rank. 

They were supposed to escort famous  
Leaf News Reporter Luana and her camera man, Remi back to and from the sand, after they had interviewed the Kazakage on a new treaty that had been passed. It was just to protect them from any possible Bandits, and such. 

"I think Konkuro is pretty cool." Remi added, wiping off the sweat from his brown skin with his sleeve before mumbling under his breath, ".....although his puppets give me the creeps." 

Boruto smiled at him, "See, Sarada," He said gesturing to the man, "at least someone has here agrees with me. " 

"Remi, camera on at all times." The woman hissed sending a glare at the white haired boy, who had only set the camera down for a second. 

The boy kicked up the rocks from the gravel trail, huffing, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one caring a thirty pound camera on your shoulder" Remi muttered under his breath heaving the camera back onto his shoulder. 

His boss turned back to the Hokage's child, notebook in hand, "So, What's it like living in the shadow of your parents?" 

Remi gave Boruto an sympathizing smile, before Boruto turned to her and gave her a dull look, putting his hands behind his head and blatantly ignored her and her continued questions and turned towards his other teamates.

Remi, who also hated the reporter suppressed a snicker when she snapped the pen in her hand and struggled to keep a calm composure.

"Who do you think is cooler, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked, not getting a chance to hear his reply when Sarada smacked him.

"Don't be so rude!" She hissed, "I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know where he gets his disrespectfulness from, but it's definitely not from Lord Seventh." Sarada apologized on his behalf.

"Ouch, Sarada!" Boruto growled. 

"What about you, Konahamaru? " Luana asked seductivly grabbing onto the man's arm, "You were Lord Sevenths prized pupil, do you have any comments about that?"

Konahamaru blushed, before lifting his fist in front of his mouth, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I..umm, well- " He was cut off when several kunai shot in front of them, paper bombs attached. Explosions ensued surrounding them in a thick smoke.

Konahamaru's hand shot out in front of the woman, pushing her behind him as he yelled, "Protect the clients!"

Mitsuki and Sarada followed orders instantly  surround Remi, standing in front of him in a  fighting stance. 

The smoke began to fade, but there was no trace of anyone there. 

Boruto raised his hands a kunai in each one, he spun them around his index fingers before catching them in his palms, "Come out, Come out, wherever you are, _dickhead_." He taunted his eyes scanning the forest for any movement. 

"You're a cocky one, aren't you?" A voice said from behind, Boruto whipped his body around only to find no one behind him.

"I'll have to remedy that." The voice commented as a cold metal wrapped itself around Boruto's neck, before he had any time to react.  

"Oi! What the hell?!" Boruto yelped and kicked the air behind him. 

Again they had gone. 

Boruto began clawing at the collar, trying to force his fingers under the heavy metal frantically trying to pry it away. 

"Boruto!" Konahamaru yelled running towards him. 

Before His sensei could reach him a sudden kick landed in Boruto's side, causing a splitting sharp pain from his ribs shattering, making him cry out involuntarily. 

He managed to throw his kunai as he fell to the ground, shoulder colliding with the gravel with an impact that sends his head into a sharp rock only to bounce up and hit it again, splitting his head open. 

Warm blood spilled from the gash in his head, trickeled over the rock, staining the ground below. 

Strands of Boruto's hair stuck to the blood on his face as his ears began ringing, he can only see blurs of his surrounding. 

He doesn't even have the energy to be frightened, he just closes his eyes...He's tired.. So very tired. 

He hears the distortion and echoey calls from his sensei, _"Boruto!_ _ _Boruto__ _, are you alright?!"_

Boruto doesn't have the strength to respond, feeling drastically weak, like his energy has been sucked out of him. 

"Shit, I don't see him!" Konahamaru cursed, "Sarada, Do you see anything with your sharingan?" 

Sarada's response was barely heard over the pounding in his head, "Sorry, Sensei, I don't see anything." 

More cussing could be heard from his big brother Konahamaru, then a few grunts and the sound of metal clashing, presumably he was fighting with someone..

It sounded like Konahamaru was loosing. 

"Get Boruto and the clients out of here!" Konahamaru ordered, "Go inform the Hokage! Get Naruto, _Now!_ "

Boruto felt surge of pain when Mitsuki's long arms wrapped around him, pulling him towards them. 

Sarada tried to protest, not liking leaving her sensei alone, but Mitsuki convinced her it was for the best, that only the Hokage would be able to help. 

Boruto was pulled into Mitsuki's side, lugged under his arm like a piece of luggage then they started running. 

"Hurry up!" Sarada barked to the clients grabbing their arms and pulling them as fast as she could get them to go. 

Suddenly Mitsuki's feet shot from out underneath him. He twisted his arms around to catch Boruto's fall, but not his own, sending his face colliding into the ground. 

Mitsuki tightened his grip on his unconscious teammate, and Sarada tensed in immediate fighting stance. 

They were at a severe disadvantage, this unknown shinobi knew who they were, had presumably beaten Konahamaru sensei, a Jonin, and now they had not only two civilians to protect they also had an injured teammate, all while trying to fight an invisible force. 

"You won't get them!" She declared activating her sharingan, looking for any possible movement.

It was a single cold disbelieving chuckle that seemingly came from nowhere that sent chills running up her spine. 

Mitsuki managed to climb back to his feet, and slowly unravelled his arms from around the boy, and gently placed him in Sarada's arms. His blood instantly began to stain her clothes, his head slumped into her chest and he let out a soft groan. 

_"Run."_ He said simply then shot several snakes from his arms. 

His snakes could sense heat, and radiation from the bodies of his enemy. If this guy was using some sort of invisibility jutsu, they would be able to detect him. 

"But-" she began to protest but Mitsuki cut her off. 

"I've got this." He assured, "You take care of him." 

She nodded, "I will.. _I promise._ " 

"Hurry up!" Snapped the reporter, "We don't have time for chit chat." She growled grabbing Sarada's arm, "In case you forgot, you're supposed to be protecting _me._ " 

Sarada glared at the woman, but began running anyway. The forest almost seemed endless until Remi shouted, "Look! We're almost there!"

The large village walls could be seen in the distance, the gate to the leaf so close, but still so far away. 

Sarada smiled with relief, "We are going to make it." 

Sounds of panting from behind them drew their attention. Sarada glanced back to see Mitsuki standing there, covered in sweat, and his sleeve stained with blood, although it wasn't clear as to whether or not the blood was his own or Boruto's. 

"You made it." She smiled, and Mitsuki only nodded in response. 

"Hand me Boruto." He demanded, "So I can take him to his _dad._ "

Sarada stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes, "Boruto's dad?" 

"Yeah, the Hokage must be worried." 

She tightened her grip on Boruto and kicked out her leg and collided her foot into his abdomen sending him back in a white smoking, poof.

Remi was stunned in surprise but managed to hit record on the camera, cloud of smoke, recording as the cloud faded revealing Mitsuki as an imposter, who was really....

_Who exactly_ was this man who transformed into him?

The man looked plain, short light brown hair with matching bland brown eyes. His average build and height wasn't very memorable either. He wore a simple white robe. He looked harmless, unimportant, average.

He stood up, with a smirk that said that he was pleasantly surprised, "I'm a master in deception and evasion, I'm surprised that you could tell I wasn't Mitsuki." He stated simply wiping off his cloak. 

"Mitsuki never says mom or dad. He only refers to them as _parent._ "

The man smiled and lifted his fingers togeather, "I'll make a note of that." He assured making a single hand sign and vanishing from sight. 

" _Damn it_!" Sarada hissed, and began sprinting to the village. Lady Luana tripped on a rock and fell into the dirt. 

"Get up! Hurry!" Sarada yelled but continued running. 

Remi pulled her up roughly by the arm, "We have to go." He stated and threw her over his shoulder in a panicked hurry. 

"Don't touch me!" She growled at the man attempting to save her, "Put me down you _pervert!_ " 

Remi's green eyes rolled at this, and he contemplated just leaving her behind. _Apparently_ , saving her made  a pervert. 

Sarada's knees were suddenly kicked from underneath her, the sudden blow threw Boruto from her arms and into the air. 

A blow to the head knocked Remi out completely but some how he managed to keep a hold on Launa, but not the camera which smacked into a tree and shattered it's lens. 

He fell on top of her, knocked out cold. Luana started screaming and pushed into his chest, "You dumb fat fuck! Get off me!" She hissed as if yelling would wake him up from his concussed state. 

Boruto's body never made it to the ground, he simply disappeared in mid air. Sarada pushed herself up onto her knees, her sharingan activated, frantically searching for her injured teammate only to realize in horror that he was gone. 

" _Boruto!_ " She screamed forcing herself to her feet, "Boruto where are you?!"

"No!" She screamed her eyes spinning with a new additional tomoe, " _No! Boruto, please!_ "

"Help me!" Luana demanded, "You're supposed to be protecting _me!"_

"I-I have to find him!" Her voice breaks in the middle of her words as her pitch rises and tears begin to fall, _"I have to..."_

"What am I even paying you for?!" Luana hissed with annoyance, "Fucking help me, you stupid bitch." 

Sarada limped over to her, blood spilling from her scrapped knees and pulled the uncounsious man from on top of her. 

_".... I-I can't help him like this."_ She whispered to herself as she struggled to pull the man onto her back, "We need to get to the Hokage." She stated louder this time. 

"Finally." The reporter muttered getting up to her feet, and smoothed out her blouse and repositioned her bust, "Ugh, my hair is a mess." She complained picking a leaf out of her dark blonde strains of hair. 

Sarada huffed in disbelief, this woman only cared about herself. Sarada grabbed the woman's wrist and ran, pulling hard. 

Sarada ran as fast as she could, ignoring the stinging pain in her knees and the extra weight pressed atop her back. 

Luana could barely keep up and hissed, "These shoes aren't made for running." Only to be ignored by the young Uchiha. 

"Help us!" Sarada started yelling as soon as the village gaurds came into view, _"We need help!"_

The two older chunin ran over instantly and took Remi from Sarada, "Are you hurt?!" Genma asked with worried expression. 

"Not important." Sarada answered hastily, "I need to talk to the Hokage." She said sprinting passed them. 

 

**~×~**

 

Natuto's stomach grumbled loudly causing him to look up from his work and glance at his clock once more. They were late.

The door opened and Naruto rose his head up a smile on his lips, much to his disappointment it was only Sakura. 

"Oh.. it's only _you._ " He sighed with obvious disappointment  rubbing his cheek. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked offended raising a brow and placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh no," Naruto shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that.... it's just team seven was supposed to be back hours ago, and I thought you were them." 

Sakura frowned, "Perhaps they left there mission report with the mission assignment secretaries." She suggested. 

Naruto grunted a little disappointed, before picking up his phone, "I guess I'll just check w-"

The door suddenly flew open the knob hit the wall so hard that it left an indent. Standing and panting in the door way was Sarada. 

Her glasses sat on her face crooked and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she had dirt smeared on her knees and her clothes were stained in blood and she was panting hard. 

Sakura immediately ran to Sarada, her expression serious, "Where are you bleeding?" She said in a panicked voice, "Where are you hurt?! What happened?! " She demand scanning the young girl for injuries. 

"It's not my blood, Mama." She said between panted breaths pushing Sakura's hands away, _"It's Boruto's."_ She stated pushing past her mother and going straight to Natuto's desk.

"What happened?!" Naruto demanded shooting up from his desk, "How hurt is he? Is he at the hospital?" He asked his voice laced with concern. 

_".... no."_ Sarada answered in a small whisper, "I'm sorry." She whimpered quietly, leaning on the desk for support "I couldn't.. I tried but I couldn't stop him." 

"Sarada, what are you saying?" Naruto said with a shaky voice, asking for confirmation, hoping he was hearing wrong and his son was alright, _"Where's Boruto?"_

"H-he took Boruto." 

" _Who_ , Sarada? _Who_ took him?" 

"I don't know" she admitted quietly, "I didn't recognize him... everything happened so fast. I only saw him for a second.... He could turn invisible or something, we couldn't see him and the attacks were out of nowhere. H-he said he was a master of evasion."

Naruto clenched his jaw, but kept most of his calm composure despite the rising fear in his chest as he tried to process the situation, "Sakura take her to the hospital." He ordered in his best efforts to be calm, "Will you have Shikamaru organize a search party for me, and have him, inform Hinata." 

Both of them nodded and immediatly obeyed, leaving the room. Naruto closed his eyes and remained perfectly still harnessing earth chakra that would allow him to go into sage mode. 

Naruto opened his eyes and desparetly tried to sense Boruto's chakra, but he couldn't feel him. Anywhere. This was obviously concerning, someone had taken extra precautions to make sure Boruto wouldn't be able to be sensed by sage mode. 

Naruto did however sense Konahamaru and Mitsuki who were both uncounsious, and Naruto decided the best course of action would be to go to them. 

It would normally be an hour walk for someone of an average speed, but Naruto flashed there in less then thirty seconds. 

Naruto spotted Mitsuki first, a large gash through his tunic, and his leg broken... but still alive. 

Naruto took a deep breath, whoever caused this much damage had his son. Naruto crouched down "Mitsuki?" 

Mitsuki tried to respond but only an incoherent mumble could be heard, Naruto held his arms up and made a shadow clone, to pick him up, only to have Mitsuki groan in pain, "It's alright. I got you." 

"No," lets out a violent cough that causes a spurt of blood from his mouth, "..... Bo-ruto.. stop! I gotta get... _Boruto_." His eyes squint almost closed in pain as it stains his lips and dribbles down his chin, _"Hurt."_

"I know it hurts, buddy. I'll get you to the hospital." Naruto promised, sharing his golden jinjuriki glow, letting the warmth of the foxs chakra heal him.

Mitsuki tried to push away from the shadow clone with the little strength he had, shaking his head, _"Boruto's tss- hurt."_

"Don't worry, I'm gonna find him." The original Naruto promised as, before giving a single nod to the clone, signaling to take him away.

Naruto then only a few miles away, found Konahamaru, who was crawling on his elbow, his legs completely snapped, his bones sticking painfully out of his skin, trying his best to reach his students no matter what. 

Konahamaru's face softened when his favorite Hokage suddenly appeared before him, "Big brother Naruto!" He cried with relief, "The kids? Are they alright?!" He asked disregarding himself making them his top priority. 

Naruto said nothing at first, "Sarada and Mitsuki both should already be at the hospital." He answered crouching down to share his chakra. 

"And Boruto?" Konahamaru asked fearing the worse. Natuto's expression of sorrow gave Konahmaru the answer, _"Is Boruto alright?"_ He repeated grabbing onto Natuto's cloak.

"I don't know." Naruto sighed, "He's gone." 

"I'm so sorry.. I _shoulda_.. I should have tried harder...I'm supposed to protect them...I failed.. I failed him.. I failed you-" 

Naruto cut him off, "You did everything you could, and that's all I has ever asked of you. I know that you would give your life to protect my son. That's why I chose you to be his sensei, and if I had to choose again it would still be you, _Konahamaru_. This isn't your fault. You didn't do this." Naruto said squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, "Besides, we will find him." He assured, which didn't make the jonin instructor feel any less guilty.

Konahamaru was sent off to the hospital by another shadow clone while the real Naruto managed to search the entire area within seconds and quickly determined that he was no longer here. 

By that time Shikamaru had organized and sent out the search parties. Every single ninja dog, and member of the Inuzuka clan was ordered to track him.

**~×~**

Naruto expected some sort of ransom or demand to be made in exchange for the Hokage's son. 

After two weeks and days of searching later, still no word from his abductor, the search went nationwide, all the kage offered their resources and sympathy. 

Naruto personally sent thousands of clones to search the far corners of the five great nations, and his son has still yet to be found. 

Naruto studied the image for what felt like the millionth time, it was a small blurry photo that the recovered from Remi's camrea. 

This picture was the only lead he had to his sons capture. The middle aged man was looked plain, short light brown hair with matching bland brown eyes. His average build and height wasn't very memorable either. He wore a simple white robe. He looked harmless, unimportant, average.

A simple unnamed man that was somehow able to evade and entire nation and completely tear Natuto's whole world apart.

Sasuke appeared in front of his desk causing Natuto's head to immediately jerk up. 

"Did you find anything out?" Naruto asked hopeful, "Anything at all?" 

Sasuke could only frown, "No, not even his name." 

"What about Orochimaru, he didn't know anything about the man either?" 

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that could only be described as pity, "I'm sorry, Naruto." 

"Please.. Just- _just_ _keep looking_." Naruto asked in a weak voice. 

Sasuke nodded then shunshined away.

Naruto began to fear the worst, his smilling happy image had began to falter and the village could sense it. 

Most citizens offered their sympathy, while others took advantage of the Hokage's distractions. Crime instantly rose, and political outburst ensued debating whether or not Naruto Uzumaki was still capable of being their Hokage. 

Naruto only appeared on the village news to ask people to keep a look out for Boruto and/or his capture, and many pleas for his sons safe return. 

Naruto rarely went home, he buried himself in work, but unsuccessfully because he could barely focus. Thank god for Shikamaru who did most of the Hokage work for him. 

Naruto hated going home. He couldn't look at his wife and daughter without feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt... Boruto should be there, _home- with them_

They were hurting too, especially Himawari who didn't understand why her brother hadn't come home, or why her dad had yet to save him. 

They all expected Naruto to do something, preform a miracle... he expected that too. 

Because he was _Naruto Uzumaki_ damn it! He could preform the impossible. He was the strongest shinobi in the world. 

If he was all these things people said he was, then why couldn't he do this one thing, why couldn't he find his son? 

Was it because there was nothing left to find.... maybe he wasn't alive anymore.. but worse.. what if he was alive, suffering, and waiting for his father to rescue him. 

 

**~×~**

 

A year had passed and slowly the number of people searching for the missing child dwindled, and so did Naruto's hope

Luckily for Naruto, he still had many allies that were still willing to search on their days off, including the entire Hyuga clan, every single shinobi that he had attended academy with, and several sand shinobi that Gaara could spare. 

Shikamaru entered his office, "The village elders are demanding an audience with you."

"Ugh, let them in." Naruto grudgingly agreed to meet with them, he couldn't think of a real reason to get out of it, he still was the Hokage after all. 

Shikamaru nodded and then left. 

The grey haired, bearded man with glasses and a permanent frown walked in, he was followed by his former teammate Koharu who was walking with a cane no longer able to hold herself up on her own. 

"Welcome, Koharu and Homura." He tried to greet them in his most plesent manner, but he was tired and didn't sound very convincing.

"Hokage-sama." The elderly woman greeted back squinting her eyes. 

"Let's just get down to business. Why did you want to speak to me?" Naruto said simply, he wasn't in the mood to deal with small talk or pleasantries. 

"We think we may have found a solution to your little problem." 

"My _little problem_?" Naruto repeated raising a brow. 

"Recently, you've been distracted, frustrated, and unfocused." The man stated coldly. It was the one year anniversary of his son's disappearance. 

Naruto crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, "I suppose that's true." 

"The village has offered to plan a funeral. We just think it would be best for everyone if you got over it as soon as possible." 

Naruto blinked and gave a small cold disbelieving closed mouth laugh before hardening his voice, _"Excuse me?"_  

"My child is missing, that's not something I can just _get over._ " Naruto snapped sitting forward slamming his desk. "And there will _not_ be funeral because my son is not dead."

"You don't know that." She interjected, "We don't know that he's still alive and it's a waste of resources to continue sending out swarms of shinobi in search of a boy who might not even be alive." 

"Did you just _suggest_ that looking for my child is a waste of time?" Naruto clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry if my son being kidnapped is so damn _inconvenient_ for you." Naruto said practically oozing with sarcasm, but mostly anger.

"You are thinking like a _father_ , and not as a _Hokage_." The old man lectured, "Being Hokage comes before all personal matters, including you parental ones. It is an abuse of power to force shinobi to keep looking instead of performing their normal missons and keeping the village safe." 

Naruto scoffed, being a parent should become before any other job. Besides  
he never force anyone, they all were willingly helped, they _offered_ to help. 

"I am a good Hokage, no, I'm a _fucking_ great Hokage. I do my job and I do it well, but my son is _missing_. So yeah, Maybe I'm being impatient, distracted, frustrated, and unfocused. And frankly, I am pissed, but that is because my baby is gone, he's alone, and he's scared, and right now I'm not looking for him because I am _wasting my time_ with you two crochity old bitches!" 

The elders scoffed, "You don't get to-" 

"No." He cut them off sharply, "You don't get to speak anymore. Being a father should come first, and I've let this job take pull me back from my family long enough. This time, I'm putting my child first and if you have a fucking problem with that, then you can march your ass right out of this office." 

"You're being irrational-" 

"Out. _Out!_ Get the fuck out of my office. _NOW!"_ Naruto yelled his voice rising and sounding dangerously demonic as he pointed angrily at the door. 

The elders looked startled, and rightfully so, Natuto's eyes shined red and the man unintentionally sent  
a powerful wave of kill intent their way. 

They thought it was best to leave him be while he's in this irrational state... for now at least, and hobbled out as quickly as they could with their bad knees.

Naruto grunted loudly and shoved his hands into his hair and just began screaming at the top of his lungs spinning around in his chair in a fit of fury. 

He planted his foot on the front of the desk to stop spinning, and then kicked it as hard as he could, knocking it over on it's side with a large crash that sent everything flying off it, his old ramen cups, his best Hokage coffee mug, his genin photo, even his fucking laptop, and lots and lots of paperwork, and the gust of wind it created knocked over every single stack of papers throught the room, they flew everywhere and seemingly multiplied as they landed in the floor.

_What?!_ He's Hokage, he's entitled to a few mini tantrums. He just felt like breaking shit, it made him feel better, just a little bit. At least he didn't completely demolish the damn thing like Tsunade often did. 

How dare they? How fucking dare they?!

They didn't know what it's like, having a missing child, these people gave him advise on things they couldn't possibly understand. 

They didn't know, they didn't know the pain of wondering if you were ever going to see your child again.

And they didn't care, the flat out didn't care. _How dare they_. How dare they try to make him bury an empty coffin. Even if he was... dead. He was coming home... _He_ _had to right?_

Once Naruto calmed down stood up from his chair and picked his desk back up from it's side, but didn't bother to pick up the papers or anything else that fell off it, he simply plopped down on his knees and crawled underneath it, until he was sitting in a crouched position hugging his knees into his chest.

"Naru-," Shikamaru started but stopped surprised by the state of the room, "Naruto?" He called out when he didn't see his Hokage.

"I'm over here." Naruto muttered raising his hand out from under the desk so Shikamaru could see it. 

"You did the right thing.. kicking them out."

"Shikamaru, I appreciate your support. I really do, but right now I wish to be alone." 

Shikamaru nodded in understanding "Alright then, I'll inform the rest of the staff not to bother you." Shikamaru stated sadly before walking out the door. 

A cold and emptiness ran through Natuto's bones, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, _lonely_. Lonely in a way only Boruto could cure, Naruto wanted- no, needed his son, to confirm with his own eyes that his son was safe.

His chest feels the sinking weight of his child's absence, he longed to hug him. To just hold his son in his embrace for a little while.

It was more then an urge, or a want, it was a need. He _needed_ to see Boruto right now. He needed to hold him, his arms felt empty without him. 

But he wasn't here, he was gone and Naruto couldn't hold him. Nothing but numb fear filled Natuto's mind, tears brimming in his eyes as he pulled out at the small glossy photo from his pocket.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Boruto's smiling face came into view. 

The photo had been taken a few weeks before his disappearance and he had been goofing off wearing Naruto's old genin jacket and posing for the camrea. 

_He didn't know whether or not he would ever see his sons beautiful smiling face again?_ That thought created a deep wound in Naruto that wrapping around his heart painfully. 

"....Naruto?" A calm gentle voice called out entering the room. 

_'Damn it_ _Shikamaru.'_ Naruto thought when he heard his wife, why did he have to tell her? He loved her, but he didn't want to see her, he didn't want to feel anymore guilt. 

Hinata sighed looking around the rooms destruction. She walked around the desk, he heard the crunching of papers as she stepped on them. 

He saw her legs and then he saw the rest of her as she bent down, "Are you alright?"

She knew he wasn't alright, she wasn't alright either, their son was gone, but he was blaming himself, and it wasn't his fault. She knew that, but he didn't.

Her soft features came into his view, her pale purple eyes were red and puffy, evidence that she too had been crying, her lavender hair was tangled and tied behind her head in a messy bun, she was the only other person who truly could understand what he was going through... and yet he had pulled away from her. 

The moment they locked eyes she understood, she sat down on the floor beside him and opened out her arms to him, silently begging for a hug. 

Naruto completely broke down and burst into tears melting into her embrace, "I know things are really bad right now, but I believe that we can get through this, _togeather._ " She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head, her chest muffling the sounds of his cries.

"I can find him... he's out there alone, and I can't save him..." Naruto managed through a thick bubbling sob, "W-what- what if he's- what if he's _gone._ " 

"Don't think like that. If he was dead, I'd feel it." She assured brushing her fingers gently through his soft blond spikes, "And you'd feel it too." 

"But I don't feel _it_.. I don't know... I just know that wanted him back, and if he's out there, then he's alone, he's scared and waiting for me to save him, and I can't. I can't find him." 

Naruto's whole life he had only ever wanted to be Hokage, be the man strong enough to protect his village, protect everyone of his precious people. 

But him being the Hokage is exactly what put his precious people in jeopardy, it made them targets. 

Boruto was gone, and it was _his_ fault...

Naruto and Hinata stayed like that for a long time, sat still for hours in each others arms comforted by nothing but the sound of each others breathing. 

Hinata rubbed his shoulders and ran her hands lovingly down his arm before reaching over and gently pulling the photo away from his fingers.

She looked down at it with a small sad smile before setting it on top of the desk above them. 

She pulled back and stood up, dragging him up along side her, "Come home." She whispered wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face into his chest. 

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away, "If I can't bring him home, I don't deserve to be there." 

"But you need to take a shower, eat, rest." She tried again with a frown. 

Naruto sighed, "He needs those things too." Naruto took her face in his hands slightly squishing her cheeks, "I will find our baby boy. It's a promise." 

Her presence always made him feel more confident. His determination suddenly returning made Hinata smile up at him, she gently placed a hand on his face and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I believe in you." 

Naruto bent down and placed a kiss on top of her head, "Thank you, Hinata." He murmured gently into her soft blue locks. 

Hinata eventully reluctantly left, but not before fetching a change of clothes for Naruto and some instant ramen cups. 

Naruto immediately frowned when the door shut and she was gone again, he plopped down in his office chair and spun around angry at himself. 

_How was he going to do this?_

A five minute boost of confidence didn't suddenly make him anymore able to find him. 

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his office chair pretending that everything was alright, that it was nothing but one of Boruto's pranks and he was gonna bust through the door any second. 

His door did fly open, but much to his disappointment it was only Kiba accompanied by his ninja dog Akamaru and his puppy Akemaru. 

"What do you want, Kiba?" Naruto asked his voice colder then normal, he wasn't really in the best of moods and didn't want to listen to another one of Kiba's three hour talk as to why Naruto should instate a national dog day. 

Kiba froze looking at the sight of the room before blinking it away and snapping his head up towards Naruto saying only one word.

"Pipes." 

"What?" 

"Pipes, when people ward of houses from chakra detection they forget about the pipes that run underground, pipes that aren't warded. _Pipes that_ _I_ _can_ _smell_." 

"What are you saying, Kiba?" Naruto asked with a nervous smile, unsure if he should allow himself to be hopeful. 

"I'm saying, Naruto, I think I found him." 

Naruto ran his hand through his hair with a large sigh of relief, "Where?" 

"In the pipes, Akemaru here smelt a faint scent of his blood underground. At first I was worried that it was a body or something but it was pipes, we followed the pipes back to a small old house in the middle of the woods." Kiba explained, "and I couldn't smell anything from that house, which is weird because I can usually smell like dust or something, but there was nothing absolutely nothing coming from the house, which means that it was purposely warded from any detection." 

"I had Akamaru and Akemaru completely mark everywhere, there ultmite marking is undetectable for anyone outside the Inuzuka clan, if they leave, I'll be able to track them. I thought it was best to come to you, I don't know the enemies battle strength and I couldn't forgive myself if I when in half cocked and lost him because I got overly cocky." 

"You did the right thing, Kiba."

 

**~×~**

 

Once Naruto had summoned Sasuke, in case he needed back up, him, Kiba and his dogs and his Uchiha besty all were about to go through one of Sasuke portals when Kiba stopped them. Grabbing into Natuto's arm.

"Naruto, I only smelt blood, I don't know what state he's in... or even if he's..." Kiba trailed off not wanting to actually verbalize the words. 

Naruto clenched his jaw, "I guess we'll find out then." 

And then they jumped through the portal.

The mouldy, rotting, brown house appeared in front of them, it looked like it was only held togeather by the the by thistles, and wild ivy that grew up its walls. 

_He_ was there, the man that took his son was crouched over a box, seamlessly fidgeting with it, he hadn't noticed their arrival. 

"Where's Boruto." An Ice cold demonic voice demanded. 

The hair on the man's neck rose, and he looked up, his expression wasn't one of fear, but surprise. _They were early._

The man picked up the box and threw it at the Hokage, "That was for you anyway." 

Naruto caught it with one hand, but didn't open it, "Where is Boruto." He repeated again. 

"I just gave you a present, and you're just going to ignore it. _Rude._ " 

Naruto growled and ripped the cardboard in half, and something fell out and landed on top of the damp grass below. 

Natuto's stomach dropped. 

It was a foot.

The severed limb was small and obviously belonged to a child, it still bled around the exposed bone. 

Kiba looked like he was about to throw up, and Naruto was right along with him. Sasuke however only frowned slightly. 

They foot was a good thing, it was a sign that Boruto was still alive, because of how fresh the cut had been made, and Sasuke knew that his wife would mostlikly be able to reattach it. 

"Do you like it?" The man asked with a pleasant smile, "I was gonna deliver it later today, but you've saved me the trouble."

Naruto grabbed him, "Why did you do this?!" Naruto demanded to know in his icy cold tone, gripping the collar of the man's robe.

"To break you." The man smirked. 

He didn't really have a reason, a _motive_. He just liked to see thing break. He had planned to break an entire nation. Natuto's early arrival did put a damper in his plans. 

He had planned to kill Boruto, _eventually_.... But of some reason he found himself unable to.. He had become somewhat fond of the boy. 

No matter, he'd win in the end anyway. His plans couldn't possibly fail. His partner would make sure of it. 

She would do what they agreed to to the video footage he recorded of his and Boruto's _fun_ together. 

That would be enough to completely destroy the Hokage and the entire leaf... but unfortunately his plans had failed... _For now._

He smirked, "He's nothing but a pawn for my entertainment." He had claimed Boruto was just a pawn. But that was a lie.. At first that was true but Boruto had become somewhat of a hobby... An obsession. 

He was _special._

Naruto snarled and gritted his sharp fox like teeth, "He's a _child._ " 

"Not anymore, not after I broke him." 

"Sasuke, take him back to the leaf, and have Ino interrogate him." The Hokage ordered throwing the man, "I'm going to go get Boruto." 

"That's pointless." the man let a small laugh escape his lips.

Naruto didn't have time to worry about the mentally unstable man, his only concern was getting his son back to safety. Sasuke nodded and took off with the man in one of his portals.

"Boruto?" He called out opening the creaking door, entering the house. 

The windows were caked in thick dust and for the most part boarded up, leaving only the smallest rays of light to struggle though. 

As they entered the empty livingroom light cast from the open doorway was lost from view and Kiba blundered right into a pile of dusty cobwebs and yelped loudly. 

Naruto glared at him but then screeched slightly at the sight of brown fur from the several rats that dived for cover. 

If it weren't for the situation Kiba and Naruto would have began laughing at each other, but they didn't. The only sound was the eerie silence that filled tension. 

Naruto stopped when he saw anti-detection fuinjutsu sealings painted on the faded wallpaper. Naruto traced his hand over it and sent a blast of his chakra through it disrupting it's anti-detection properties. 

"Can you smell him now?" 

Kiba lifted up his head and sniffed in heavily, "I'm smell blood." He admitted weakly and walked past the Hokage and to small door across the room, "Here." 

Naruto immidetly ran to the door, "Boruto?" He called out once more turning the rusted door knob and pushing the door open and stepped Inside a very dingy looking bathroom.

There were several small knives, drill bits, razer blades, a pair of pliers, and various other small torture tools submerged in red tinted water in the sink. A blood soaked rag layed on the edge blood dripped from it and leaving little red droplets on the cracked linoleum floor. 

Sitting on top of the closed toilet lid was a little black case which normally held the sterling silver tools. 

The tube also held several torture tools that were to large to fit in the sink. Medal whips, collars, gags, even a fucking sword, and chains, lots of chains. 

Natuto's face paled just thinking about all the different ways they were used on his son. He tried to put it out of his mind and focus on finding him. 

"He's not in here." Naruto announced turning around to face Kiba who was standing just outside the door. 

"This blood smells fresh, he's in the house somewhere." Kiba explained, "He's been hurt recently." 

Narutos legs moved on their own, running franticly through the rest of the house in search of his son. 

Kitchen? _No._  
Living room? _No._  
Bedroom? _No._  
_Where is he?_

The bedroom did stand out more then the rest of the house, it was cleaner, and all the furniture was new, the bed was placed directly in the middle of the room against the wall and was made perfectly, the pillows were placed exactly symmetrically. This room, the man's room was taken care of almost to an OCD level. 

Where was He? He had to be here.   
Naruto had checked the entire house and still couldn't find him

"Over here!" Sasuke yelled from the other room, Naruto hadn't even noticed that he returned, "There's a genjutsu cast over here, you should have noticed it, Naruto." 

Naruto once it was pointed out he immidetly sensed it, Sasuke was right he should of noticed the genjutsu, but he was in panicked parent mode.

"Release." 

The crappy wall with the equally shitty wall paper dissaperared and was replaced with archway and a pair of poorly built wooden stairs that led to a basement. 

Naruto ran down the stairs followed by his best friend and the dog boy. 

The basement had bare ceilings, and concrete floors and walls, which was normal for most basements. However, the metal door with multiple fuinjutsu anti-detection sealings was not something normal people had in there basement.

Naruto sent a small blast of chakra to break the sealing, and Kiba fell to the floor. 

Kiba instantly began puking, immidetly the most putrid stench came from that room, it was almost too much for Kiba's heightened senses, the scent was mix of blood, sweat, and feces, lots of shit, the kid probably wasn't aloud to leave the room and had no where else to go but on the floor, but that wasn't even the most concerning smell, the room also stank heavily of sex... _semen_..

Kiba wiped off his mouth a managed a weak, "He's in there."

Boruto hears footsteps outside the door and immidetly scrambled as far back from the door as possible as fast as he could with only one foot. 

Nothing good ever came when that door opened, he huddled in the corner, hugging his bare knees into his bare chest.

Naruto tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge, he got inpatient and ended up tearing it off it's hinges and threw it out of the way, almost hitting Sasuke who gracefully dodged it.

Nothing was going to stand in the way between him and his son. 

"Boruto," Naruto breathed walking in, ignoring the rooms surroundings, ignoring the piles of puke, and literal shit, ignoring the blood smears all over the walls and floor. 

He was only focused on the boy in the corner, who was absolutely terrified and hugging his knees into his chest.

Boruto's eyes begged for mercy, his muscles tense, and his posture curls away defensively, as if by looking away he could somehow shield himself.

He only wore a tight chained collar wrapped around his neck connecting to the ceiling restricting his movements, and sealing his chakra.

Without the door there the smell roamed farther into Kiba's nose and he couldn't handle it and ran outside.

Sasuke stayed though, he stood outside the room, with a small horrified frown and furrowed brows, he didn't want to scare the boy farther so he stayed outside and let Naruto deal with him.

Naruto knelt down next to him, "I'm so sorry," Naruto whispered, "I'm so sorry I took so long." 

Natuto's couldn't hold back the tears, feeling sick to his stomach getting a closer look at his child appearance, the first thing he saw was the deep red color of the blood smeared in his hair that intensified by his bright blond wavy locks.

Boruto's blue eyes were wild and terrified, with a tint of yellow from lack of sunlight. A dark purple infected looking cut ran through one eye, it would most definitely scar later. 

He was skinny, so sickingly skinny that his ribs could be seen, even a few broke through his pale clammy skin. 

He had swollen bruises and scaring embedded in his wrist from being chained up on the wall, in fact his whole body was littered in bruises and scars. 

He had a bite mark in his shoulder, where someone had bitten him so hard that it had broke the skin and would leave a life lasting scar. 

His chest was covered in melted skin from third degree burns, and he had blood that was caked on his back from the old cuts and whipping scars. 

Fresh blood trailed down from between his legs and pooled on the ground below him, but the most blood came from his foot, or lack there of, the stump was raw and completely mangled. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry this... this shouldn't have ever happened... I'm so sorry..." Naruto cried tears spilled out uncontrollably as he reached for the collar, "I'm gonna get you out of here, and I'm gonna take you home." 

Boruto didn't listen to the word leaving the man's mouth, he only focused on what he was doing, he was removing the collar. 

_He_ only removed the collar when _he_ was about to do _things... bad things_... it was too soon. He already took a foot, and he was already back for more... no.... _too soon..._

Boruto whimpered loudly and dug his nails into his legs making them bleed as his fear filled eyes filled with tears silently pleading for the pain to end.

Naruto broke his chained releasing the boys confinement, freeing him from the wall. He immidetly went to take Boruto in his embrace. 

Boruto panicked when Naruto's arms reached for him and let out the most horrendous bloodcurling screaming at contact. 

The boy's blood staining the Hokage's clothes, and he began kicking his legs and pushing at his father's chest, and dug his fingernails into the man's face, in a sheer panic. 

_To soon! He can't take it again!_

Naruto winced slightly, "I've got you... It's okay I'm here, I'm here... shh shh, it'll be okay. You're safe now... I won't hurt you..." Naruto said desperately trying to calm the boy, "It's okay. I'm here." He said softly tighting his grip on the boy slightly but Naruto couldn't get him to calm down, the Boruto was out of control, he continued wailing loudly but his voice was strained.

"Boruto, please, calm down." Naruto tried to sooth him, but Boruto was still terrified, screamed even louder, "You're safe now." He reassured, this didn't help, Boruto thrashed around even more breathing heavy. 

He started convulsing, shaking uncontrollably in Natuto's arms, causing Naruto to panic, "Oh Kami! He's having a seizure! What do I do, what do I do?! Sasuke, what do I do?!" Naruto yelled in a panic looking over to his best friend for support. 

"Hand him here." 

Naruto trusted Sasuke immidetly and handed him over. 

Sasuke held the boy in his one arm which was more difficult then it should have been because of Boruto's uncontrollably shaking. 

Sasuke's eyes flashed a bright red and purple as he looked into Boruto's petrified blue eyes, and immidetly Boruto's eyelids closed, and he stopped struggling and completely lost consciousness, his sweaty body slumped over into Sasuke's embrace, his clammy pale forehead fell into Sasuke's chest. 

Naruto sighed in relief when his son slumped over, "Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said with a sigh pulling off his Hokage cloak, "Did you put him under a genjutsu?" 

"No." Sasuke answered helping Naruto gently wrapped his now blood stained hokage cloak around the naked boy, to cover the exposed injuries, "There were several traces of genjutsu in his mind already, I simply put him to sleep." Sasuke answered placing the boy back in Natuto's arms.

Naruto feel lump in his throat, when he looked at the broken boy. His stomach drops at the thought of irreparable emotional damage his son will have. 

"He was under a genjutsu?" 

"Not at this moment, but yes, and some point he had been under several." 

"Oh.."

Naruto feels an overwhelming wave of guilt wash over him. It was his job as Hokage to protect everyone, but it was also his job as a father to protect his children. Boruto had been targeted for simply being his son, it was Naruto's fault that Boruto was hurt. He was supposed to protect him, but he couldn't. 

 

_He failed him._..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
>  
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Naruto," She whimpered, setting his leg back down. "He's been, someone, Someone has," her voice broke as she looked at the man, swallowing hard struggling to say the words, unable to physically vocalize them. She looked desperately over to Shizune.
> 
> Shizune swallowed hard, "Naruto, he's been.." She cried out in horror, her bottom lip quivering, "Someone raped him.... and by these injuries, it most likey happened more then once." She let tears escape, mourning the loss of Boruto's innocence.

Naruto ran, with a speed that rivaled the yellow flash, to the leaf hospital. He kicked the door open in a panic, screaming for Sakura.

His blood covered appearance and his loud voice immediately startled the people in the waiting room who quickly got over their discomfort and began taking pictures shamelessly of the Hokage covered in the blood if his son while crying over the lifeless child in his arms.

Sakura ran over to them, "You found him." She stated in shock, reaching over to feel his pulse.

"You have to help him. It's- it's really bad, Sakura.."

"Bring him in here." Shizune ordered pointing to the nearest empty room.

Sakura led them to the room, where Naruto placed Boruto on the bed.

"It's really _really_ bad." Naruto repeated swallowing hard, gently removing the cloak so they could properly examine his wounds.

She stepped back with tears in her eyes. She tried to maintain her professional composure, she didn't know where to start, there were so many injuries... more scar tissue then skin.

Shizune expression faltered slightly but she tried to remain objective. She didn't know this boy very well, and he was simply her patient.

But to Sakura, this boy was like a second child, he called her aunty, he was family... and now he was her _patient_...

"Is that.. a _collar_?" She gasped in disbelief looking at the state of him, "Oh my Kami, his foot!?!"

"Sakura focus." Shizune snapped as she scanned the boy for immediate life threatening injuries.

Sakura nodded and she put in an IV and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Shizune stated looking down at the paleness of his skin, "I'll go get a blood bag, what's his blood type?"

"No.... we'll use.." Sakura trailed off, "You." She pointed over to Naruto, "They have the same blood type and Natuto's got extraordinary healing abilities that Boruto could use right now."

"Right." Shizune acknowledged looking at the somewhat confused man, "Sit." She ordered pointing to an ugly uncomfortable pink pleather chair that sat next to the bed. Naruto plopped down obediently. "Roll up your sleeve." She instructed grabbing some medical tubing.

Naruto didn't understand what they were doing, but it was going to help his son so he did as he was told with no questions asked and rolled up the sleeve of his orange shirt.

Shizune wiped clean Natuto's inner elbow with a small sanitary napkin then stabbed a needle into one of his veins, and then she did the same to Boruto, until the two were connected by the tubing that transferred Natuto's blood into the child.

Sakura focused on other things, like cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

"I need to clean this." She said to no one in particular, examining the footless stump. She instructed another nurse to bring her some water and rubbing alcohol.

Once that was clean she wrapped it in a bandage, before moving on to the next thing, she pushed Boruto's ribs back in his chest making him scream out in pain but he didn't wake up, not even when she mended the bones.

She began wiping the blood off his face, and around the large gash through his eye. She washed his shoulder, which had bruising from being bitten. Her eyes filled up with tears but she didn't let them escape.

His chest was riddled with scorch marks where someone had burned him, healed him, and burned him again. In fact he had already been healed multiple times, just enough to keep him alive and begin torturing him again.

She suspected that his foot wasn't the only limb cut off, the scars around his upper arm suggested that his arms had been cut off and reattached, repeatedly.

He still wore a heavy metal collar around his neck attached to a broken chain.

"Shizune, what can we do about this?"

Naruto piped up, "I couldn't think of a way to break it off without hurting him."

"These are simular to the ones used in the interrogation cores, I think I can get it..." Shizune muttered quietly fumbling with the metal contraption.

_Clink._

When it opened it pulled chunks of Boruto's skin off with it, strings of puss dripped from the steal metal, finally free from the warm, obviously infected, purple bruise.

Naruto gagged, but the professional medically trained ninja's didn't, they immediately sterilized it, and wrapped it in thick white bandages.

It took the both of them to wrap up his chest and back, and they each wrapped up a wrist. Sakura patched up his eye and then they were finished with his upper body.

They began wiping off the blood that trailed down his legs and, Sakura lifted up one of his legs to clean it noticed something other then blood, "Shizune.. do you see this?" She asked weakly, hoping she was wrong about her diagnosis, "Look right here," she instructed wiping the area clean once more.

" _...Oh_ , _Kami_ " Shizune croaked, looking at Sakura with matching expression of horror, there were several lacerations, abrasions, and bruising on his rectum and in his anal cavity, not to mention the hand shaped bruises on his hips and thighs. It didn't take long for her to discover what had happened down there.

Sakura and Shizune being a medical ninja's weren't disturbed or disgusted by their patients nudity. They needed to make sure that every part of their patient was okay, that includes the private parts.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't used to this, _yes_ , he had seen his son naked plenty of times in a not creepy way, in a normal parent-child manner, he changed his diapers and they had visited the hot springs together.

But, It was extremely unsettling to see him in this vulnerable position, bloody and beaten, with two woman holding up his legs and crying while staring into his asshole...

This was not a problem foretold in the parenting books, he didn't know how to deal with this situation. Did _anyone_ know how to deal with this situation?

"What's wrong?!" Naruto demanded rather then asked, going into full blow panicked parent mode.

"Naruto," She whimpered, setting his leg back down. "He's been, _someone_ , Someone has," her voice broke as she looked at the man, swallowing hard struggling to say the words, unable to physically vocalize them. She looked desperately over to Shizune.

Shizune swallowed hard, "Naruto, he's been.." She cried out in horror, her bottom lip quivering, " _Someone raped him_.... and by these injuries, it most likey happened more then once." She let tears escape, mourning the loss of Boruto's innocence.

In all her life as a medical ninja, she hadn't seen this much damage on a person, not even in war. Boruto was only thirteen, and already more damaged then a war veteran.

"... _w-what?_ " Naruto croaked, his hand extinctivly reached towards his face, lightly covering his mouth, "He's just a child, how could anyone do this to him?" Naruto's tears ran from his eyes and over his hand, "How could I let this happen." Naruto gripped his chest with his free hand.

His usually bright eyes weren't shining like they normally did, they held nothing but emotional torment and tears.

How could anyone take this small fragile child and do such awful things to him. He was practically a baby... well, no. He wasn't a baby... he was _Natuto's baby._ And no matter how old He was, he'd always be _Natuto's baby_ , Boruto was _his_ child and it was _his_ job to protect him... and he had failed and someone not only tortured him but raped him too.

"You didn't do this! That awful, _awful_ man did this! What happened to Boruto is NOT your fault!" Sakura tried to make him understand, but it wouldn't help.

Boruto suffered and Naruto didn't stop it... He failed as a Hokage, and he failed as a _father._

Naruto reached over and brushed Boruto's bangs out of his face, frowning, "But, I'm supposed to protect him."

"You did everything you could. You are a good dad."

"I don't believe that." Naruto admitted honestly, he had been a terrible father, he missed his kid's birthday, he was never home, he was the reason Boruto had cheated... he put being the Hokage first, before his family, claiming it was to protect everyone in the village... but he failed that job too..

He wasn't a good father, he was a _failure_.

"No, you are a good father. Look at you, you've literally put your blood, sweat, and tears into finding him, into bringing him home. He's here, and he's safe. A bad father wouldn't be here."

Naruto didn't say anything, only sighed and reached down to grab Boruto's hand, tightly squeezing it, not wanting to ever let go of him.

"Will he be okay?" Naruto asked running his thumb over the boys small knuckles.

"His heart is very weak. As long as he doesn't use any chakra or physically exhaust himself for the next few days, aside from some scarring he should be fine... physically..." Sakura explained glancing over at the boy, "His healing will be much faster with your blood... your chakra similarity and the fox DNA in your blood will speed up his recover significantly."

"Atleast I can do this much for him." Naruto sighed, glancing down at the tube in his arm, "Will it help if I give him some of Karuma's chakra, ya know, like I did in the war?"

Sakura blinked, mentally scolding herself for not thinking of doing that earlier, "Actually, yeah, do that."

A technique used especially for war was now needed for his son... and these were supposed to be peaceful times... a technique such as Natuto's chakra share shouldn't be _needed_... not for a child.. not for Boruto. Boruto shouldn't even be here.. He shouldn't be in a hospital, he should be at home playing with his sister, or out with his friends eating those ridiculously spicy burgers, or riding on the bullet train, even out painting the Hokage's faces, he should be literally anywhere else but here.

He looked so fragile, so innocent, so... damaged.. and he shouldn't be. He should be up, smiling, yelling even... not uncounsious in bandages.

It wasn't fair, this shouldn't have happened...and yet.. it did.. and he was here.

Naruto didn't move, he closed his eyes and instantly covered himself in a bright warm aura, he didn't even need to ask, Karuma just instantly gave him his chakra.

Karuma wouldn't admit it, like _ever_ , but he loved Natuto's kids, they were _his_ family.

The fox had watched Naruto grow, and now he was blessed enough to watch Natuto's children grow too.

Already holding the boys hand, Naruto passed the chakra onto him... covering the boy in the same bright bubbling glow of chakra.

"Look, Sakura it's already starting to heal." Shizune said looking at the violated area.

The dark hand shaped bruises disappeared almost completely and the bleeding in his rectum completely ceased.

Naruto instinctively glanced over to what the woman was gesturing towards before snapping his head away frowning.

He wasn't a medical Ninja, he wasn't adept to these situations. Everything about this made him uncomfortable.

He kept his eyes trained on the white tile floor as Sakura stitched up the mutilated area.

The small boy wailed out in pain, and his hand instinctively tightened around his fathers.

"I thought this was supposed to help him?!"

"You're helping him, the stitching is what's hurting him, the skin here is torn and sensitive, and repairing it won't be easy. But ultimately, you're helping reduce the pain, as well as replenish his chakra and strengthen his body."

Naruto looked up from the floor briefly to see Boruto's face contort in pain and a loud wail is pulled deep from his chest, but he still didn't wake... whatever Sasuke did was working.

Naruto was thankful. Boruto shouldn't be awake for this, and hopefully he would remember none of it.

Boruto let out a few pained breaths and his legs tried to kick the women away instinctively but Shizune firmly held them in place while Sakura continued stitching, which was difficult because she could not suppress the tears that blurred her vision.

It felt like hours to Naruto, but really was only about thirty minutes before Boruto's bottom was completely stitched up.

Sakura with the help of Shizune and a few other nurses help change the bedsheets, they put him a hospital gown and laid a thin tightly knitted white blanket over him.

After Natuto's adrenaline died down, he was to emotionally and physically drained to stay awake and passed out in the uncomfortable pink pleather chair, still grasping on to Boruto's hand.

Boruto was safe..... _now._ So Naruto could let himself fall asleep. Finally able to rest now that he knew where Boruto was.

"We should let them rest." Shizune whispered to the other medic nin, both of them glanced towards the Uzumaki boys with sad eyes, "They need it."

Sakura nodded and summoned two smaller versions of katsuyu. She placed one slug on her shoulder and one slug on top of the heart monitor.

"Please keep me updated on his condition."

The slug willingly complied and the two woman left the room.

"I think we should call Lady Tsunade." Shizune commented with a heavy sigh, "Maybe she would know better on how to help the boy, mentally.."

Sakura frowned, "I can't even imagine what he went through..."

Shizune only nodded solemnly agreeing and opened her mouth to say something as she pushed the lobby doors open, "Ye-"

"Mrs. Uchiha," a voice called out, ending the medical ninja's conversation.

The group of paparazzi's and reporters suddenly surrounded them, a particularly annoying dirty blond haired reporter was invading Sakura's personal space by shoving a microphone in her face, "Boruto Uzumaki has been admitted here for treatment, What can you tell us of his condition?"

Sakura's eyes twitched, _'did these dumb fucks not_ _know_ _about doctor-patient confidentiality?'_ Before Sakura could even get a word in more questions were being thrown at her.

"Will he make it?"

"Is he dead."

"Is it true he has been tortured?"

Sakura was so tempted to knock the lights out of these people, but she didn't, she only gritted her teeth and stated, "I legally am not allowed to talk about my patients."

The reporters voices suddenly over lapped in anger before Sakura yelled, "Shannaro, _shut the fuck up!"_

Silence immediately filled the room as they all stared at the pinkette in fear, "You all need to leave, I will not have you in my hospital harassing me or my patients."

They protested and it took Sakura and Shizune about forty five minutes to force them out... _civilly_.

It would have gone by a lot quicker if Sakura had been allowed to punch them like she'd wanted... even though the reporters left the building, they stayed just outside on the sidewalk, waiting to harass anyone with any connection to Boruto.. that includes a certain former Hyuuga woman who was trying to get inside to her son.

Sakura thought that _she_ was mad, but her anger was nothing compared to a mother who was interrupted on her way to see her son.

Hinata would have arrived sooner if it wasn't for the fact she had to drop Himawari off at the Hyuuga compound first.

But now she was here, and a group of nosy people were the only thing standing in her way.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Hinata!" A loud reported called out, Hinata tried to power walk past them pretending she didn't hear her, but the bitch was truly persistent, "I'm Luana with the Leaf News, is it true that Boruto is being treated at the Leaf hospital, what is he being treated for?" She asked somewhat aggressively shoving a microphone in her face followed by a panting camera-man.

"That's none of your business. Please respect me and my family's privacy." Hinata gave a fake smile, and walked away again.

"But Lady Hinata!" She called out again running.

The reporter step in front of the woman blocking her path into the building... the path that led to her son.

A dark aura surrounded the former Hyuga, "Okay, listen up, _Bitch_." veins formed around Hinata's angry pale eyes, "I tried to be nice, but I don't have time for your publicity bullshit." She stated coldly, "Now, I'm going to go see my son and if you try to stand in my way again, I won't hesitate to kick your ass." She threatened, still smiling sweetly as she gently shoved the stunned reporter out of the way.

This was one of the reasons Naruto feared and loved her, she would always try the kind, gentle way first, but if niceness didn't work, she could beat your ass into submission.

A few people watched the commotion with shock at Lady Hinata's outburst. She really didn't mean to be so violent, but she was stressed and the woman wasn't respecting her or her family's privacy, and she couldn't have them harassing Boruto while he was trying to recover.

Luana was a beautiful woman, she always wore layers of makeup and the nicest clothes she could afford  
and she wasn't used to not getting her way. She was the same reporter that Boruto had been guarding when he was taken, and when Naruto tried to interview her about his abduction she had asked more questions then Naruto had, and she provided no answers.

Luana didn't care about Boruto at all, she only wanted to exploit him for her career. So, yes Hinata was secretly a bit happy when the reporter Luana started crying, and just walked past her as if she was nothing.

Luana was young and pretty and thought that it gave her a reason to over step boundaries and be disrespectful, now hopefully she'll learn from this.

"Can you believe these assholes?!" She growled upon spotting Sakura entering the building, Hinata had never been one to cuss or snap, she was a sweet caring person, but right now she was a stressed and emotional mother and the reporter's benefiting from her son's kidnapping was just the thing to make her lose her fucking shit.

"Nevermind them, where's Boruto?" Hinata demanded, "Is he okay?"

'No' Sakura would say if she was being honest so she didn't quite answer the question and muttered "He'll live.." the tears that had run down her cheeks had given away how awful the situation really was, "But he..." She trailed off, "he's resting at the moment..." Sakura said uneasily, avoiding the question glancing over nervously at Shizune.

Shizune nodded in understanding as she placed her hand on Hinata's upper back leading her away, "Hinata, how about I take you to Sakura's office to talk about his condition."

Sakura gave them a sad smile as they departed and flopped down on a near by bench.

Sakura pulled out her phone, and dialed Tsunade, hoping that her former sensei could give her some support and insight as to how to treat her newest patient's mental state.

She sighed loudly when she got no answer, then decided to leave a desperate voice mail, "Hey, Tsunade, it's me.. please call me back when you get this. Boruto, h-he's..." Her voice cracked, "It's really bad. I could use your help." She said barely managing to keep tears back, swallowing hard.

She rubbed her forehead, and sighed, she didn't like not knowing how to help, not knowing what to do.

"Mama?" A voice asked, Sakura looked up and descreatly wiped her tears.

Sarada, and several of her former academy classmates stood in front of the distraught medic ninja.

Shikadai, Inojin, ChoCho, accompanied by a bag of chips and of course Mitsuki was there too, along with Metal, Iwabi and Denki, even Sumire was there with her teammates.

"Sarada, what are you guys doing here?" She asked looking at the children, Shikada stood there giving her a look as to say 'really'

"It's all over the news, Boruto's back. We came to see him." She snorted, _"Obviously."_

Mitsuki frowned at the woman's appearance. Her scrubs were covered in blood.. Boruto's blood.

"Umm.. you can't, he's currently resting."

"We'll wait then." Mitsuki decided, glancing at his friends who all nodded in agreement.

Sakura frowned, "No... guys, I can only allow family back to see him."

" _So what?_ " Sarada growled, putting a hand on her hip, "You run the hospital, you can bend the rules."

"I'm sorry, Sarada. But I can't." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But we are all really close, we are like family. Doesn't that count for something?" Sarada argued, pissed that her mom wasn't gonna let her see her teammate. Sakura knew how awful the past year had been for Sarada.

Mitsuki and Konahamaru had completely recovered from their injuries, but the same couldn't be said for team seven.

Sarada wasn't the only member of the team who blamed herself, the other members felt at fault.

Team seven didn't go on missions as a team anymore, Naruto couldn't bare to assign a replacement member. So Sarada and Mitsuki remained alternates and substitutes for other teams and Konahamaru almost never went out on missions as a sensei.

Sarada just wanted to see Boruto for a little bit, to just confirm that he was alright with her own eyes, and listen to him laugh and make fun of her for worrying too much.

"Sarada... He's not ready to see anyone else yet." She sighed, not willing to go into anymore detail.

"What? That Baka doesn't want to see us?" She seethed angrily balling her fist. They came all the way here to see if he was okay and he didn't even care enough to let them in.

"No, Sarada." Shikadai said placing a hand in front of her, he figured the only reason they wouldn't be let back is if there was something seriously wrong with him.

"Is that Boruto's blood?" Shikadai asked also noticing the woman's appearance.

"I- I um, well-" Sakura started, Sarada looked back at her mom shocked by her reaction, which could only mean that yes, she was indeed covered in Boruto's blood.

"W-What are you all doing here?" Hinata asked walking up, discretely wiping up her nose with her sleeve as she tried to swallow down the lump growing in her throat.

"We came to see, Boruto." Inojin said studying her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears still continued to stain her cheeks.

"Oh.." She trailed off looking over to Sakura who was just as nervous. Hinata hadn't even seen him yet, and after what she just heard she didn't know how Boruto would react, he might get overwhelmed and panicked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Uzumaki-sama, please let us see him." Mitsuki's bright yellowed eyes pleaded.

"U-Umm I don't think-" Hinata started, but stopped snapping her head to look at the portal that appeared in front of her.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out the portal closing behind him, "Naruto left in such a panic he forgot to grab this."

Before she could even see what it was he threw it at her, then disappeared. She caught it with ease but yelped in surprise.

It was a one gallon zipblock bag containing a foot. Sasuke wouldn't admitted it but he was uncomfortable holding the severed limb, he had used his rinnegan to create a small portal to get it in the bag. He wasn't really squeamish, but sad, and really awkward in this situation. So he just left.

"He found Boruto's foot!" She exclaimed feeling a little to excited about a severed limb, now she could reattach it.

ChoCho immidetly dropped her bag, sending the BBQ flavored chips crumbling all over the floor.

_It was a fucking foot!_

Shikadai hunched over and vomited.

Denki and Iwabi hugged each other in horror, and Metal full on fainted. 

Mitsuki and Sumire weren't squeamish, but horrified by who the foot belonged too.

Sarada was frozen in shock.

Hinata just collapsed to the floor in tears. She had heard that unspeakable things were done to him, including rape... but this, this was the foot that she used to tickle, and those toes were once part of her baby's feet that she used to kiss, this was a part of her son.. A part that was never supposed to come off.

"Boruto's foot?!" The young ninja's gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to reattach it." Sakura assured, her eyebrow twitching. She was gonna punch Sasuke next time she saw him, why did he give this to her in front of children. _Kami_ , he could be such a dumbass sometimes.

"Why isn't it still attached!?" Sarada cried out in horror crouching down next to Hinata.

"He's awake." A sudden soft voice from a slug interrupted, "I would hurry Sakura, he's delirious and trying to remove his bandages."

A loud blood curling scream exited Boruto's room making all the young ninja freeze in horror. The scream was then followed by several loud crashing sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
>  
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back


	3. Chapter three

Boruto's senses slowly begin to return as he fights his way to consciousness.

The fist thing to return is his hearing, the faint sound of the steady drips of saline into the drip chamber is barely heard over his loud sound of his own breathing.

He began to register everything around him slowly, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off him, his neck felt lighter, and it almost felt naked, since there was no metal collar trapping him around it.

He feels the adhesive of tubes and wires attached to his body from various machines and bags, and the stiff constricting bandages wrapped around almost every inch of skin, but his senses were jumbled and hurting his head, making him unable to identify everything.

He also felt a vague warm pressure wrapped around his hand, gently squeezing him tight... this feeling was different kinder, calmer, comforting, more than any other touch he had felt recently.

Boruto's eyes slowly fluttered open, burning temporarily in the harsh and blinding hospital lights, until they began to adjust.

Boruto turned his head, trying to see the cause of the warmth wrapped around his hand, but all he could see was a distorted yellow and orange image through the plastic of his oxygen mask.

Boruto lets out a small groan reaching up grasping the oxygen mask with his free hand, pulling it off.

The heart monitor began beeping franticly as Boruto begins to panic when his gaze became focused.

 _That_ man sat passed out in the chair beside him. Boruto saw the orange shirt of his nightmares and the spikey blonde hair Boruto had come to dread.

Naruto lay there awkwardly halfway on the foot of the bed, his whiskered face was buried into the thin blanket of Boruto's bed. One hand clung to Boruto's possessively, and the other drapped down swinging just above the glossy tiled floor.

The panicked thoughts screamed through Boruto's mind, so quickly that his head hurt, only to be made worse by the bright, unforgiving lights of the hospital. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. At least not when _that_ man was touching him.

He instinctively pulled his hand away from the unwanted touch and found enough strength to scramble to the end of the bed, his back slamming against the wall.

Natuto quickly rose, becoming alert, his eyes snapping open and over to his frightened son.

"Boruto," He said somewhat dumbly in his confusion, "You're awake."

Boruto's blue eyes remained focused and terrified as he stared at _that_ man, expecting him to attack.

Much to Boruto's confusion, he didn't do anything but stared back with a broken sad look in his eyes... _why did he look so sad?_

"Boruto," He spoke heavily, "You don't need to be scared." He assured with a sad broken smile, "You're in a hospital, we only want to help you."

Boruto narrowed his eyes skeptically, he had not been called by his name in quite some time, he was usually referred to as _pet_ , or most often, _Daddy's boy._

"We only want to help," Naruto tried again with a small sigh, "Look, see we even bandaged you all up. We wouldn't do that if we wanted to hurt you."

_Yes, you would. You all would._

Boruto looked down and noticed that all the cuts, burns, whipmarks, were carefully hidden from view by several layers of bloodstained bandages.

No. _They_ weren't gonna help. This care, this medical treatment was only to keep him alive so _they_ can hurt him more.... so _he_ could hurt him more.

The wraps coated his ribs, wrists, ankles, his throat. It was stifling, constricting, binding... just another way of confining him against his will.

He shook his head and whimpered softly squeezing his eyes shut to keep his tears at bay as the bandages begin to feel tighter and tighter.

He needed them off. He needed them gone. He needed to be free.

His hands trembled reaching towards the wraps around his neck, ripping them from his skin. He breathed in sharply and he starts ripping away his bandages more frantically, his teeth pulled the adhesive bandages off, exposing the scarred skin...freeing his hand from confinement.

"No, stop!" Naruto yelled in a panic, instinctively grabbing Boruto's wrist to keep him from tearing at his bandages any farther.

Boruto's eyes suddenly became wide and wild and he let out a petrified scream as he wrestled his hand away, he uncounsiously sent a powerful blast of wind chakra from his palms sending his unsuspecting father flying away from him.

Naruto crashed into the wall knocking down a random hospital portrait to the ground, shattering the glass as the frame fell to the floor.

Boruto just stared at his hands in disbelief.

Neither of them expected that.

He didn't mean too, it was an unconscious habit he had obtained in captivity.

Every single time he had been hurt, he had tried to infuse chakra, trying so desperately to defend himself.

However, nothing would ever happen. The chakra restrains would prevent anything from happening, until now.

Boruto held his trembling arms back out in a weak attempt to defend himself.

Naruto groaned and tried to stand up, but Boruto blasted him again knocking him back down on his ass.

Again, the boy didn't mean too. He just became overwhelmingly frightened every time Naruto would move and the boy would unintentionally shoot another blast of harsh, spiraling wind.

Boruto's mind screamed for him to stop. He would most definitely get punished severely for doing this.

Although his mind said no, he just physically couldn't calm the adrenaline and fear powering his body.

That's when Sakura and Hinata came running in.

Boruto froze in fear... more of _them_. More of his _torturers_ had come... He was gonna be in so much trouble.

His hands still stuck shakingly out in front of him, releasing yet another blast of wind, but they didn't get knocked over, only pushed back slightly... _He_ _was getting weaker._

Naruto quickly got to his feet, and Boruto whimpered as he walked closer despite the wind blowing towards him.

Boruto jumped out of bed in a last ditch effort to escape, the I.V ripped out of Boruto's skin painfully as he began to fall, the absence of a certain foot and the rest of his atrophied muscles being at fault. The boy reached out to clutch the I.V stand in an attempt to avoid colliding with the white tile floor.

He never reached it, nor did he hit the floor.  Sudden firm arms wrapped around his waist.

Boruto tensed in his father's grasp before screeching loudly in horror at the feeling of being trapped in _his_ arms.

He thrashed around maniacally, butting his head back into the man's chest, his legs kicked frantically in the air. Boruto's hands aggressively pushed down on the man's arms, his nails dug into the man's skin desperately trying to pry himself out of his father's tight embrace.

"Kami," Naruto grunted struggling to keep his hold on the boy, "Please, stop screaming! We just want to help." Naruto begs, not knowing what else to do. Boruto wasn't listening he just continued to struggle, and scream, "Boruto, you're going to be oka- AAGH!"

Boruto sunk his teeth into the man's upper arm, bitting off a large chunk of skin from his father trying to get him off.

The man only winced slightly before Karuma instantly healed him, "You bit me?!" Naruto yelled out in disbelief

Naruto was trying to put Boruto back on the bed, but Boruto thrashed violently in fear, he kicked out his legs, accidentally knocking over the I.V stand and almost kicking over the heart monitor, luckily Hinata had caught it and forced it up right before it could hit the ground.

The first few screams were screams of terror, the last few were screams of agony that came from accidentally ripping apart his stiches in the struggle.

Sakura yelled loudly to be heard over the boy's screaming, "We need to get him back in the bed, moving around will tear his stitches and make his injuries worse!"

Boruto wasn't Boruto anymore, he was nothing more then a scared, wild animal terrified of being caged. His fear made him violent, and all of _these_ people didn't lessen his discomfort anymore.

He was gonna be punished, _again._ He didn't mean to be bad... but whether he meant to or not didn't matter, he'd be punished regardless.

"Boruto, It's gonna be alright! We're gonna help you! Calm down, please!"

Naruto pushed the child onto the bed, and held down Boruto by his wrists and hovering over him, pinning him to the bed.

Boruto's eyes burned with tears, and his small heart raced in fear at being held down again, against his will.. which is what would always happen every time... _He_ wanted to be entertained... and that _man's_ entertainment was often, if not always _Boruto's_ punishment.

Boruto didn't want too... but he knew he deserved it.. He had been bad.. and being bad means getting punished. Which is precisely what _they_ were doing.

Despite Boruto knowing he deserved it, he still didn't want too, it hurt.. it always hurt when _he_ put _it_ in.

Boruto didn't scream anymore, didn't fight back, he only cried, they were loud wet sobs that broke the hearts of those around him.

"I'll be right back with a sedative and chakra restraints!" Sakura informed loudly before running out of the room.

Hinata, in the meantime, worked on reattaching the tubes and wires that monitored his heart and other vitals. Which was difficult do with his struggling and his awkward position.

Naruto hated having to do this. It was the way Boruto looked at him.. like _he_ was the _enemy_...  it was his child's face that would haunt his memories, each tear that fell from the boys eyes was like a knife impailing itself in Natuto's chest. Each small whimper burned through Natuto's ears and echoed painfully against his aching heart.

"We're not trying to hurt you," Naruto spoke softly, a pit growing in his stomach, "Boruto."

Hinata gently placed her hand on the her son's flushed forehead, trying her best to comfort him, but Boruto instantly jerked his head away from the unwanted touch.

Hinata sobbed softly, "Oh, my poor baby." tears instantly spilled from her eyes.

Naruto swallowed hard looking down at the broken boy. The last thing Naruto wanted to do was traumatize Boruto any further, to hold him down against his will, but this was for his own safety.

Boruto didn't hear a word anyone was saying his mind filled with the fresh memories of the painful assault. Remembering the sickening feeling of clammy hands running over his body, gripping at his thighs, bruising his skin, forcing his legs apart, or the sound of hot panted breaths against his ears, and the sounds of his own bloodcurling screams when teeth sunk into his skin, and feeling his flesh being ripped apart from the inside.

His heart raced in a panic, then his head slammed back and forth and he lost complete control of his facial muscles, his eyes twitched and scrunched up, and the bottom of his jaw kept moving from side to side grinding his teeth together. His muscles would tense before shaking his body involuntarily.

Sweat poured off of his tiny body soaking him and the bedding underneath as he lost all control of his flailing limbs.

Natuto's grip tightened as he tried to maintain his grasp of the boy's now slippery wrists, "Hinata, it's happening again!"

Hinata cursed as the heart monitor began beeping rapidly, "He's having a seizure."

**~×~**

The young ninjas could only glance at each other helplessly as the haunting screams of their friend echoed through the hospital.

Sarada's heart physically ached at the sound, she knew her mom was in there attending to Boruto as best as she could, but really Sarada could not stand here and not at least try and help... she couldn't take being out here in the hallway, when he was in there..

"That's it!" Sarada blurted out angrily getting a concerned gaze from the rest of the group, "I have to see him, _now_!"

Shikadai sighed loudly, the Nara boy desperately wanted to see his best friend, as well, but he understood that that might not be for the best. "Sarada, he's obviously getting medical treatment, our presence could only make things worse."

"...but I have to see him..." she argued in a weak whisper.

Before Shikadai could dispute her statement another loud wailing sound filled the air, this scream was louder then before, pure terror.

"I agree with Sarada, let's go!" Iwabi growled, not in anger but agony as he pushed past the rest of the genin.

Shikadai huffed and summoned a shadow to immediately take hold of the boy.

Iwabi growled, "Oi! What's the big idea Nara?!"

"That's not a good idea!" Shikadai cried out trying to be the voice of reason.

"How many times has Boruto been there for us, isn't it our duty to be there for him." Denki added weakly agreeing with his best friend.

Shikadai scoffed but relinquished his shadow anyway, "Fine, but answer this, do you want to  do this for _Boruto_ , or for _yourselves?_ "

The young ninja's were silent for a moment, as more screams echoed through the halls.

ChoCho was done with this bullshit, she threw her arms in the air and yelled, "For fuck sakes, stop being such a damn drama queen, Shikadai."

Shikadai was left speechless by the irony of _her_ , telling _him_ not to be a drama queen.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go see him." Inojin agreed.

Shikadai glared disaprivingly at his teammates, "We might overwhelm him!"

"We are his _friends_!" Sarada argued.

"He's in there with his _parents_!"

"No one is going to listen to you." Inojin stated, unintentionally out loud.

Shikadai huffed and crossed his arms, "Really, none of you understand what I'm trying to say, Metal?" Shikadai asked turning to the green jumpsuit wearing genin, who immediately began sweating and blubbering incoherent nonsense when all eyes landed on him.

"Class Prez? You have to at least agree with me."

Sumire looked down at her feet shamefully, she did agree with him, but her desire to see  Boruto sang louder then the sound of reason in her mind.

"You're right..." Sarada admitted painfully, "You're right and I hate it... I _fucking_ hate it!" She yelled before pausing momentarily at the sound of another lung bursting scream, "He's in there... and he's in pain because of me.. because I _failed_ to protect him. I just want to help. I want him to be okay, be better, I want to make him better..."

"Sarada, you can't blame yourself. I know you want to see him, to help him, I want that too." Shikadai said in a heavy tone placing a hand on his chest, "But right now, the only thing we can do is wait, wait for the medical ninja's to do their job, your mom's the best medic nin in the whole world, we just have to have faith that she and Boruto's parents are doing everything they can... and we have to trust them with Boruto's life."

Sakura suddenly ran out the door pushing through the group of children harshly yelling for them to get out the way as she ran past.

"Mama, what's going on! " Sarada yelled out following her mom to the supply closet.

"He's delirious." Sakura said hastily unlocking the medicine cabinet, "Grab the chakra restraints." Sakura ordered grabbing a handful of sedatives.

"Why do you need restraints?!" Sarada cried out in disbelief, but still did as she was asked.

"Because he's confused and convinced we are trying to hurt him, he is hurting himself trying to fight us." Sakura explained quickly relocking the medicine cabinet, "Grab the bandages too."

She grabbed the restraints and bandages from her daughter, then left the supply closet running back through the hallway, her daughter right behind her.

"Can I help?" She asked.

Sakura sighed, "You could open the door my arms are full."

Sarada opened the door only to hear the Hokage's panicked voice, "Hinata, it's happening again!"

Followed by the soft voice of Hinata, "He's having a seizure! "

"Shit!" Sakura cursed loudly entering the room.

Sarada tried to glance in the room, to see what was happening but Lord Seventh blocked her view so all she could see was her mother as she prepared the sedative before the door completely closed.

Sarada groaned loudly and turned around, this is when she realized all of her former classmates were staring at her.

"What?" She asked baffled walking back towards them.

"Did your parent tell you anything," Mitsuki questioned, "about Boruto?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah... Um, she said he was delirious."

"What does she mean by delicious?" Iwabi asked with a confusion.

"No, Baka. Delirious.. Delirious is like.. Umm, how do I explain delirious?" Sarada muttered to herself.

"Delirious is an acutely disturbed state of mind resulting from illness or intoxication and characterized by restlessness, illusions, and incoherence of thought and speech." Shikadai stated simply.

"Of course you know the definition, word for word." Iwabi growled in annoyance.

"At least I didn't mistake the word for delicious." Shikadai drawled

Iwabi started yelling a range of slurs at the Nara who just looked bored at the action.

"Enough, Iwabi." Denki snapped, instantly making the boy silent, "What else did your mother say, Sarada?" 

"Only that he is confused and convinced that they are trying to hurt him." Sarada admitted quietly, looking down at her feet before she spoke again. "Mama also said he's hurting himself trying to fight them... "

"Is that why he was screaming?" Sumire inquired.

Sarada shrugged, "I don't know."

"Damn it!" Iwabi growled kicking a bench, breaking the wooden seat, "How can we just sit here and do nothing while Boruto's in there suffering? I feel so useless out here!"

"We all feel that way. " Metal stated sadly, glancing at the door to Boruto's room, "I want to help him so bad. "

The door to Boruto hospital room flew open making all heads snap to attention.

"I'm gonna go kill the bastard that did this to him." Naruto growled with a dark expression, exiting the room.

Hinata and Sakura followed behind him, which presumably meant she already used the sedatives, rebandaged him up, and restrained him.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked cautiously, not because she disapproved of the man's death, but because she knew the toll killing someone would put on Naruto.

The genin had never, _never_ seen their Hokage so mad.

His eyes were cold and his jaw was clenched, nothing but cold blind rage was evident on his face.

Naruto never easily killed, only when he has to... never for revenge. He didn't _necessarily_ need to kill him.. The man was captured. Already a prisoner if Naruto killed him, it would be for revenge.

Naruto in his sane mental state would not kill the man.. but he was _far_ from sane. Naruto turned to her, his voice dark and cold as he stated simply, "Anyone who can do that to an innocent child doesn't deserve to live."

Naruto turned toward the door, only to have Hinata grabbed his wrist.

His head jerked towards her, their eyes locking.

If anyone could talk Naruto down it would be his wife, she was always the voice of reason for the Hokage. If she said not to kill him, he would listen.

But, she didn't.

Her eyes weren't soft and gentle anymore, they held a dark fury with an unusual thirst for blood, her voice came out firm and resolved as she spoke, "Make it hurt." 

The young ninja only glanced at each other nervously, if Hinata had wanted this man to die, and asked Naruto to make him suffer he must have done something truly unspeakable to Boruto. 

Naruto said nothing, his only response was a quick nod, he would have no problem complying with her request. 

Hinata slowly removed her hand, her gaze fixated on her husband until he brushed passed the genin and walked out of the hallway and completely left from her line of sight.

  
_That_ _bastard_ _will suffer for what he's done_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
>  
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back


	4. Chapter Four

Naruto appeared into the interrogation room with a sudden flash, surround by a dangerous chakra, the nine tails. Unlike it's more calm form, it was in it's unruly, hateful, and angry form, burning red hot with barely contained fury.

Both Naruto and Karuma were pissed at the man for hurting their kin. Yes, Boruto was Hinata and Naruto's son, but a part of him was Karuma's too, Karuma felt as though Naruto's family was his own, and he intended to help Naruto protect it.

Ino had just arrived and hadn't even started the interagation yet when Naruto appeared, making her yelp loudly in surprise. 

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Boruto? " Ino asked confused. 

"I have some business to deal with first." He answered coldly not taking his eyes off the man who raped his child. 

The man sat in a chair, chakra chains wrapped around his neck, wrist, and ankles, the chains were attached securely to the ground and chair, preventing any possible escape. 

"Hello, Naruto." The man said, as if they were friends, "How's my boy?" The man asked antagonizingly, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Naruto narrowed his demon eyes, and growled, "He's not your boy, you sick fuck." The man's creepy smile widening in response, "How could you do that to an innocent child?! He's only thirteen!" 

"Actually, he's fourteen." The man correct, reminding the Hokage that his son spent his birthday with him. 

Naruto snarled, "He's still an unconsenting child and you're still a forty year-old man."

"I like to watch things break, kids break easier." 

"How can you get off on something like that?"

The man laughed at this, "Have you ever seen someone break, completely crumble and loose themselves? It's so satisfying, intoxicating even. I make the rules, I have the power, I can deliver pain and pleasure whenever I choose. I can rebuild them however I want. What's not to like about that?"

"You don't make the rules! You don't get to even play the game. I'm in control! You are now in my prison, I have the power." Naruto dug his nails into his own shoulders, trying to suppress is rage. 

"You don't really have any power, you may think you're winning but you're still missing pieces. I invented the game, and no body wins but me. Not even you, Hokage-sama."

"Say, Yamanaka." The man turned his attention to the woman, "How easy would it be to manipulate the mind with a transformation jutsu, if the person is young, starving and dehydrated?" 

"Umm." She looked over at Naruto, unsure if she should answer or not, Naruto gave her a half nod, "It would be fairly easy if they are weakened." 

"What exactly are you implying?" Naruto questioned the man with a hard gaze, clenching his jaw.

"I didn't use my face, I used the faces of those who he loves to torture him," the man said thoughtfully, "For example, the burns on his chest, I made while wearing his mother's face, When I whipped him, I wore the face of his sensei, Konahamaru-" the man started, but Naruto didn't want to hear any more of it.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed, lunging at the man. A dark shadow stopped Naruto before he could end the man's life.

"Shikamaru!" The Hokage hissed, turning to his advisor who was preventing him from ripping the man apart. 

"Are you absolutely sure? I want you to be in your right mind when you make this decision. A decision that I will respect, regardless of what you decide to do." 

"When I found Boruto he was wearing nothing but a metal collar, his foot was cut off, he had several bite marks, lacerations, broken ribs, multiple stab wounds, there are probably more things that we haven't found yet..." Naruto said with an icy tone, "That's not even the worst of it, "He also raped him. _Repeatedly._ " 

Both Ino and Shikamaru wore identical looks of horror, but no one said anything, and the room was filled with a heavy eerie silence. 

"So, no. I'm not in my right mind."

Shikamaru pulled his hands apart and released the man from the shadow prison. 

_"Kill him."_

The man narrowed his eyes, he knew exactly what would crumble this peaceful Hokage. 

"He didn't know that I was wearing a borrowed face, he didn't know that I wasn't you." He mused. 

"I'd advise you to stop talking." Shikamaru warned. Naruto glared, fearing what this man must have done in his image.

Naruto became something other than human when he heard this, he gained the sharp fox teeth and claws from his pissed off inner demon. 

"It wasn't even hard. Just one little threat to his baby sister, and he would do whatever I wanted, willingly." The man laughed bitterly, "I made him call me daddy too-"

"Enough!" Naruto growled. 

But the man didn't listen and continued to taunt the Hokage, "and the most irresistible intoxicating screams came out of his mouth when I-"

Naruto's shoved his clawed fingers into the man's chest. He grasp the man's heart. Squeezing it in his hand. 

"I said, enough!" Naruto growled, borrowing the voice of Karuma. 

The man coughed, blood dripping down his lips, "Do it" He said hoarsely, "Kill me. At least I'll die knowing that I've completely destroyed your family." 

Naruto didn't listen to another word and ripped the heart out of his chest. 

He held the blood dripping organ in his grip, man lived for only a few seconds after that, but Naruto made sure that the last thing he saw was him crushing his heart in his fist, it's blood splattering all over the room. 

Naruto then dropped it, and kicked it away from him as if it were toxic, and wiped his bloody hand off on his blood stained orange shirt.

Ino stood there in shock, she didn't expect Naruto to literally rip his heart out. Shikamaru only grimced.

"I know Boruto... He would do anything to protect Himawari, a-and _he's_ scared of _me_. _I_ scare him, Boruto, he looked at me as if _I_ was the _enemy_." Naruto whimpered turning towards the two, completely breaking down, "I don't know what to do." Naruto admitted his voice cracking. 

"I don't know how I can help him." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "He's hurting so much." Naruto's blazing blue eyes filled with tears, rapidly falling down his face. 

"Naruto," Ino cried softly walking over and hugging him, not knowing what else she could do to comfort the distraught man. 

Nara's aren't exactly known for being the most compassionate, but Shikamaru felt like he should do something. So, he too, hugged his Hokage. 

"Thank you." Naruto said honestly, returning their embrace, smiling sadly as they pulled apart.

"Let me into his mind, I might be able to do something." Ino then suggested, wanting to help both Boruto and Naruto in anyway she could. 

"Do you think you can really help?" Naruto questioned hopefully, smiling when she nodded.

"I'll stay here, and clean this up." Shikamaru said, gesturing towards the body.

~×~ 

Naruto made it back to the hospital, Ino by his side. 

"Hokage-sama, any new developments on your son's condition?" Launa asked blocking the entrance to the hospital. 

Luana didn't care if she was being rude, the Hokage was always nice, and she really needed a story.

"Back the fuck off." Naruto's usually nice demeanor was gone, his tone was threating and dangerous. The reporter fell back, completely petrified, now noticing all the blood that covered the Hokage's body, most of it not his own. 

Naruto would kill anyone who got in the way of him seeing his son, that includes this civilian woman if she didn't step out of the way. She stumbled back and fell to the ground. 

Naruto stepped around her, and entered the hospital, but not before sending a quick nod of acknowledgement to the reporters camera man. 

Remi was his name if her recalled, he and the reporter Luana had been under team seven's guard when Boruto was kidnapped. Luana only cared about her work and asked more questions then him when he interviewed her. 

But Remi, he was a sweet kid. Only he was only eighteen. He is inda timid and gets nervous when talking to someone of higher authority

He looked confused at Naruto gesture, but gave a large lopsided smile, and waved, before getting embarrassed and putting his arm down. 

During the interview he seemed kinda intimidated by Naruto, probably because he was the Hokage, and he rambled awkwardly through the whole thing. but he still was very helpful, and even provided the one and only lead Naruto had until Kiba. 

Naruto walked into the building and the first thing he noticed was the fact that all the genin had left. 

Naruto lead Ino into Boruto's hospital room.

Hinata sat in the chair next to Boruto's bed, holding the unconscious boy's hand. 

He wouldn't let them touch him if he was awake. This was the only way she could feel close to him. 

Sakura stood at his feet, yes _feet_. She had just successfully reattached his foot and was now in the process of red wrapping it. 

"I'm back." Naruto said only loud enough to announce his presence. 

Hinata lit up at the sight of her husband, she jumped into Naruto's arms, desperately needing comfort. 

Boruto getting his foot painfully reattached was incredibly hard for her to watch, she cried the entire time. Her baby shouldn't be broken apart, her baby shouldn't need to be put back together again. 

Naruto returned the embrace wrapping his arms around her tightly, placing his head in the nape of her neck as she cried softly. 

"Maybe I can help." Ino stated hopefully, both parents turned watery eyes towards her.

"R-Really?" Hinata stuttered releasing her husband and running over to Ino, grasping her hands. 

"Knowing exactly what happened to him might give us an idea as to how we can treat him." She explained intertwining her fingers with Hinata's and nodding. 

"Please take me too, I need to see if there are any injuries I missed." Sakura asked, setting down her clipboard.

She wanted to do her best in treating the patient, Ino nodded releasing Hinata's hands. 

She walked over to the seemingly peacefully sleeping boy. 

He didn't look much different, his skin was more pale than it's usual sun kissed tan, he was skinnier too. He was almost completely covered head to toe in bandages, and Ino couldn't even begin to imagine what awful things were hidden underneath.

She placed her hand on his head, her fingertips touching his smooth skin, sensing his mental energy. It was damaged and completely twisted up in pain. 

"Come here, and place your hands on his head." She instructed. Hinata and Naruto walked to the other side of the bed, holding hands and each placing their free hand on his head, Hinata gently brushing the boy's blonde hair out of his face. Sakura stood by Ino gently placing a hand on his head.

"You ready?" She asked, not bothering to wait for a reply, she made the proper hand signs and just like that they all departed from the physical world and deposited into the spiritual one, reapperaring in the darkness of Boruto's subconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
>  
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers guide:
> 
> Tou-chan means Dad in Japanese.
> 
> Characters who's names are bolded are really someone else posing as them with a transformation jutsu.

Hinata longed to hear her child's voice, but this wasn't what she had expected.

The sound of Boruto's screams echoed up and down the broken walls of his subconscious, the walls that held the boy togeather, just barely. The walls shattered and bleed with ever fear filled heart beat.

Naruto gently placed his hand on a wall, tracing the wall's scars, the smallest touch sent parts of the wall crumbling down causing blood to seep through the newly opened cracks in the wall.

Naruto pulled back instantly, stepping away slightly caused ripples in the shallow puddle of blood that covered the entire ground.

"Naruto," Hinata cried, intertwining her hands with his.

"Okay, wow." Ino looked around nervously, "This place is really bad." She muttered, in fact this was the worse subconscious she had ever seen.

She trailed her hands over the crack in the wall and let her green healing glow attempt to repair it, she instructed Sakura to do the same, because Sakura was a better medical ninja then she was.

The walls stopped bleeding, but the damage wasn't repaired, they could only try and prevent it from continuing to break.

"Do you want to see his memories?"

"No." Naruto admitted, "But I won't be able to help him if I don't see what happened."

Hinata and Sakura made small nods of agreement, they also felt the same way.

"Hm, should we start at the beginning?" Ino said sadly as she snapped her fingers and they entered his memory, as if they were there walking beside him.

**~×~**

  
Boruto laid on the cold concrete floor, and blinked his eyes few time focusing in on the exposed ceiling rafters of a room he didn't recognize.

He sat up groaning, he felt an extra weight around his neck. He brought his hand to his neck and felt the metal collar around his throat connected to a thick chain.

"What the hell?" He muttered looking up, to see that the chain was connected to a roof rafter in the middle of the ceiling. As panic started to set in, he began pulling on it, trying to break free but was unable to.

 _"Fuck."_ He muttered, looking around the room frantically hoping that something in there would lead to his escape.

Only two things stood out, a camera in the upper corner, watching his every move, and the strange jutsu sealing markings on the walls preventing anyone but the caster of the jutsu to use chakra, or even sense it.

"Let me out!"

"Do you hear me, you bitch! You know who my old man is right?! He's the Hokage!"

"You wouldn't be here if he wasn't." A voice said from behind the thick metal door that was locked from the outside.

"Then, you are pretty fucking stupid! He's gonna save me! You are going to be sorry when he comes." Boruto yelled running towards the door and began banging on it trying to pry it open with no success.

The man said nothing more and Boruto was left alone.

Boruto waited for days, no one had come to save him, the man had not returned. Boruto was left with no food or water, or even a place to take a shit.

After the second day, after not being able to hold it in, Boruto relinquished his pride and squatted under the camera in the corner hoping it couldn't record from that angle of the room, then he shit on the floor.

Boruto stayed away from that corner whenever possible but it was really degrading being stuck in a room with your own feces.

Boruto most of the time slept on the floor not having any energy to do anything else.

Soon three days passed, then four, and Boruto had began to give up hope that his father was coming for him.

Boruto sat in the middle of the room, crossing his legs, "Most powerful man in the world? _Hmph_ ," he grunted crossing his arms, "Sounds like fucking bullshit to me." Boruto muttered to himself, "If he's so powerful then why am I still here? I bet he hasn't even left his desk." Boruto mumbled with a frown.

He lifted up his hands and flipped off the camera, "You're a cum guzzling thunder cunt!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before laying back down, "Please, _save me_ , Tou-chan."

**~×~**

  
Naruto watched the scene with tears filling his eyes, unable to bare the evidence that his son had waited for him to save him and he hadn't been able to protect him from this horror.

"He waited for me.. I was supposed to be there!" Naruto clutched his arm to his chest, "I was supposed to protect him, that's my job." He said with a strained voice causing Hinata squeezed his hand tighter.

Ino's hand lifted in the air, and she closed her eyes summoning the next memory to the surface, "This next memory.... Is tragic, I can feel it, completely surrounded in pain." She spoke carefully, "Are you sure you want to continue?"

Hinata glanced at Naruto, making sure he was able to continue, he looked up with an expression of determination, and nodded, "Yeah, I can do this, _for Boruto_."

**~×~**

  
It had been six and a half days when **Naruto** finally arrived to save him.

Boruto's face lit up when he saw his dad. His blue eyes sparkled with hope, his savior had come. Boruto gave him a wide smile dispite being so frail.

"Tou-chan!" He called out, "Took you long enough old man." Boruto gave a weak laugh.

"Are you hurt?" **Naruto** asked running up to inspect his son's injuries.

"Yeah" he hissed when **Naruto** poked his bruised ribs.

"Good."

"What?"

"You're so stupid getting caught. It's really an inconvenience for me to have to come all the way here."

Boruto was to tired, to hungry, to dehydrated, to out of it to realize that this man wasn't his father, but a borrowed face. A simple transformation jutsu.

"I know your busy and being Hokage and stuff, but I'm literally in chains, don't you think you could save me before you start lecturing me?" He asked scratching the collar around his neck.

"I'm not here to save you. You have always been such a burden to me and everyone in the village. It's so much better now that your gone."

"Tou-chan?" he breathed in disbelief.

"You are here for only one reason, I want you here, everyone wants you here, it's better then having you in the village."

"I don't understand."

"You've been a pain in the ass, and I've tried to reason with you, but still, you just get in the way and make trouble, you're still a useless brat. You've been a bad boy, Boruto. I'm going have to punish you for your reckless behavior." **Naruto** smirked, running his tongue his upper lip.

Boruto clawed at the collar, "I'll make it up to you, I'll be good, _okay?_ You don't have to leave me here." He pleaded, "Please, just let me go home. I-I want to go home, I want to see mom, and Himawari, and all my friends. I want to sleep in my own bed."

"Did you even hear a thing I said?" **Naruto** snapped. They don't care. Hinata, only loves you out of obligation, but she is loyal to me, she loves me more, and your friends aren't really your friends. I ordered them to act like your friends. I even had Orochimaru make a synthetic being Mistuki to worship you, all in hopes that you would stop being such a damn brat! None of them really care. There is no place for you in the Leaf."

Boruto stared at his father's face, studying his serious expression. Normally he wouldn't believe this, but he had always had the small amount of self doubt deep down that echoed in the back of his mind, his insecurities told him that this was true.

Boruto watched as his fake father's hands reached into waist band and pull down his pants.

"What are you doing?!" He asked grabbing his pants trying to pull them back up. Boruto didn't understand why his father was acting this way, he didn't understand what he was doing.

"Stop!" Boruto cried, **Naruto** grabbed his pants more aggressively this time, ripping them off, "Tou-chan!" Boruto yelled when **Naruto** crawled on top of him pinning him down between his thighs and removed the collar,

Boruto's eyes widened when he realized what the man's intentions were, "Why are you doing this?!" He cried out trying despretly to free himself, "because, I don't understand!" He screamed out, " _I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_

 **Naruto** ignored him and slide his clammy hands under Boruto's shirt, forcing it off, " _Please_ , stop!"

" _That's funny,_ " **Naruto** mused, "How many times did I ask you to stop making trouble, to stop painting the Hokage faces? How many times did you actually stop?" **Naruto** questioned tilting his head, his hands reaching down to his belt, " _None_. You didn't stop at all, what makes you think that I'll _stop_?" He asked rhetorically as he pulled his belt out of his pants and threw it across the room.

" _I'm sorry!_ I'm so sorry!" He pleaded, " _I'll be good._ I can be good!" Boruto tried to get out from underneath him.

"Convenient, only apologizing when you're about to be punished." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"I don't want to! please I'll be good!" He pleated trying to push **Naruto** off.

 **Naruto** backed off the boy and stood up, smirking as he removed his pants. Boruto scrambled to the corner trying to get away from the now naked **Naruto**.

"Stop, Tou-chan, please!" He desperatly begged shaking in fear as **Naruto** walked over to him. Boruto tried kicking him away, but Naruto caught his ankle, and pulled him put of his corner by his ankles, scraping his bare back scraped against the rough concrete floor.

"Wait!" He screeched, "Stop!"

He gave a sudden gasp when **Natuto's** nails dug into his thighs, forcing his legs apart and positioned himself above him.

Boruto inhaled a sharp breath when he felt the tip brush against him, his face contorted in fear and his teeth tremble against his bottom lip, and he tried kicking his legs away, and prying the man's hands off, “No. No. No. N—Stop! Stop. Please, you can’t. You can— can’t- _Aaagh_!"

A loud agonizing whail rose from the back of Boruto's throat and echoed continuously from the bare concrete walls as a **Naruto** pushed himself into the boy.

Boruto felt the ripping of his skin, his flesh tearing from the inside and the slow trickle of blood flowing delicantly down his legs.

" _OUT!_ "  He screeched with an almost inhuman scream, tears burning in his eyes, _"Take It out!"_

Each movement forward from at unwanted penetration burned through his tiny unexperienced body with the most unbearable searing pain.

" _Get it out!_ I want it _OUT_!" He begged trying shoving his hands against his father's chest, trying to push him away, " _It hurts!_ "

Boruto's body reacted on it's own, and it unconsciously flexed around the large intruder. It hurts, _it hurts so bad._

Abruptly **Naruto** began to move, thrusting into him with almost animalistic wild movements, and each sound of slapping skin was immediately followed by Boruto's bloodcurling screams.

Boruto dug his nails into **Naruto's** shoulders, shaking his head, "No... S-Stop it! _Ss-stop!_ _It hurts!_ " He whimpered through his heaving sobs.

Sweat dripped down **Naruto's** forehead and the salty taste rolled over **Naruto's** smirking lips. His enjoyment wasn't from the act of sex alone, it was from watching this boy break in front of him, looking into his eyes, being in control. Having complete and total power over another person.

After a while, Boruto didn't have the energy to fight back anymore, he excepted what was happening and he layed his head down on the cold concrete floor, and just turning his face away, his tears spilled down across his face as he stared at the blurry image of the metal door before his eyes squinted almost closed in pain, and he silently prayed this would all be over soon.

This wouldn't work for **Naruto** he enjoyed watching the boys humiliation and pain. He wanted to look him in the eyes while as he broke... _It made him feel powerful._

He through a pant, **Naruto's** hand reached into the boys sun blond hair, tightly gripping it in his fist and his head pulled back, forcing his him to stare into his eyes.

His whimpering increases in volume, his sobbing becomes more violent. He's in so much pain. He can't take this anymore... _Why won't he just stop? Why is he doing this?_

He released his grip in the boys hair, only to have his large hands gripped the child's neck, wrapping around the child's throat.

Boruto choked unable to draw in air, his mind raced mile a minute, it felt like all of his thoughts were scrambled but he still knew... It was an instinctual thought.

_He's going to die._

Boruto knew he would die eventually, after all death is inevitable... But he didn't think it would be like this.

He always _thought_ that the battle field would take his life, he'd do something great and heroic, and give his life to save someone. Although he hoped to live a long and happy life, he _wanted_ to die a ninety year old great grandpa, surrounded by his family, and peacefully drift into the afterlife in his sleep.

He would be fine with either of those deaths.. But this.. This isn't how it was supposed to go. He's not supposed to die laying on the ground of this filthy room, not at age thirteen, and definitely not by his fathers hands.

And yet, _here he was_ , seconds from death.

His lungs and heart felt like they had been set on fire. He was gasping for air his hands reaching up instinctively to **Naruto's** wrist, he tried prying the man's fingers off his throat, desperately trying to get free of the man's hold.

No matter how much he sucked for air, nothing would fill his lungs, Boruto's mouth opened trying to scream as another forceful thrust shot pain through his body but was unable to scream or inhale the oxygen he so desperately needed.

Boruto's eyes clouded in fear and darted wildly through out the room. Boruto's grip loosened and his hand limply fell from the man's wrists.

 **Naruto** smiled at the look of fear in Boruto's eyes and licked his lips, leaning in, and pulling himself out, momentarily.

His head layed in the nape of Boruto's neck, his mouth resting open on Boruto's shoulder, his teeth scrapping against his skin. His drool ran down Boruto's arm.

He sunk his teeth into Boruto's shoulder, biting down hard as he thrust back in slamming his hips roughly one last time.

Boruto could feel the hot spurts of semen shoot into him. The man's hands tightened on grip on Boruto's throat as he filled the boy with the warm sticky substance.

Boruto's face at begun to look purple, and he didn't have the energy to try and scream, he was finding it hard to even keep his eyes open.

 **Naruto's** jaw clamped down on Boruto shoulder, his teeth breaking the skin, **Naruto** sucked savoring the taste of Boruto's blood on his tongue, as it filled his mouth.

 **Naruto** continued to suck the blood in his mouth, swallowing it, absorbing it's unique Uzumaki taste, before his head back.

Boruto's blood was stained across **Naruto's** face, smeared across his chin, dripping down his face as it seeped from his lips.

Sweat dripped from **Naruto's** flushed face as he remained towering over the boy, before flopping his sweaty head on the boy's chest trying to catch his breath.

Running out of air, Boruto thought that he was going to die, and even welcomed death, in the hopes that this pain would finally end.

 **Naruto** started breathing heavy relinquished his hold on the boy throat, pulled out, and stood up.

Boruto opened his mouth gasping, choking on the air as it passed through his burning lungs and his head turned to the side thrown into a sudden coughing fit.

Boruto didn't move after that, he just laid there staring at the exposed ceiling rafters, to shocked to fully comprehend what had just happened... All he knew is that he felt.. Broken.

At least this was all over with. He had been punished. _He could go home now._

He could hear **Naruto** walk back over. He kneeled down next to him, and petted Boruto's hair, he looks up, and instant of silence before he hears, "Don't worry, pet, " He said softly with a deceitful gentle tone, "You will eventually get used to it.

He couldn't speak after, his throat still burning so all he could do was let out a strangled whine followed by a horrified sobs that shook his entire body.

This was going to happen more then once?

 _Why?_ He got his punishment! Why was his father doing this? _Why?_ He's sorry! _Please_ _, p-please no more!_ He couldn't take it, he can't handle that again! _Please,_ just-, _just kill him instead!_

"Shhh- _shh_ ," He hushed tucking his hair behind his ear, "Don't cry." He coaxed gently,  "You should be proud. You became a man tonight."

He can only whimper pitifully, with tears trailing down his cheeks as his body hitches with fear and half-smothered sobs, Not having the energy to fight back as **Naruto** puts the collar back back on, and stood up and left.

After a while, Boruto eventually sat up, with difficulty, his blood mingled with semen and trickled down his leg.

His hand grasping at the wall for support, before he shakingly brought his free hand down, lightly brushing it over the bleeding raw violated area, feeling the blood cover his fingertips.

He brought his hand back up to his face, simply staring at the blood running down his fingers until the image of his blood stained finger types became completely blurred by the tears streaming down his face.

Boruto bent forward from where he sat on the floor and pressing his palms on the cold concrete ground, he leaned over, his hair curtaining over his face and began to cry with the last bit of his strength, before vomiting, rocking back and fourth on all fours as his face turned white, dripping bile, sweat, and tears.

His body didn't care, if he had no food left in his system it demanded repercussions from it's attack, demanding that something be purged. Boruto dry heaved even though there was nothing left to give but the acid in his stomach, burning through his throat before colliding with the cold concrete floor. He puked until everything that could come out, did come out.

When Boruto finally stopped, he sat back and leaned his head back against the wall, and wiped off his mouth.

A disgusting feeling washed over him, like he'd been shattered into a million pieces, and now he was just... _Broken_.

He swallowed hard bringing his knees to his chest and running his blood stained hand though his hair as he screamed out in a dry sob and wanting nothing but the sweet freedom that only death could bring, as he continued dying slowly on the inside.

**~×~**

  
Ino pulled them out of the memory, she would have thrown up if she were in her physical body.

Sakura whimpered unable to suppress tears, knowing that she had healed all the damage on his body, but still is unable to heal the damage on his mind.

Hinata stood perfectly still, her heart broken into a million pieces. Her child had endured pure hell, an evil that no human should ever have to endure. Her hand went over her mouth to keep her screams of sorrow in, tears streaming from her eyes as she watched the death of her son's childhood, his innocence gone forever. Her eyes slowly turning to her husband as she tries to gauge his reaction.

Naruto could barely breath through the emotions welling up inside him, he could only shake his head, "I-I didn't do that... I- didn't!" He choked out weakly as if he thought that they believed he was even capable of doing that, "That wasn't me... I wouldn't.. I couldn't never..."

Hinata's hand went to his arm, gentlly massaging his shoulder, "We know you could never do something like that, we know you would never hurt Boruto."

He just kept shaking his head, not hearing a single word she said, "That's not me.. That's not me."

Hinata pulled him into a hug, and he fully leaned on her for support, his hands wrapped tightly around her back, and his head fell to her shoulder.

He whimpered quietly, "I-I didn't do that..."

She ran her fingers through his blond spikes, "We know, Honey. _We know."_

"He should know... _He_ should know!" He yelled clutched the back of Hinata's shirt, "He should know that I _wouldn't do that. Why doesn't he know?_ Why doesn't he know that?!"

Hinata rubbed circles on his back, but Ino is the one who spoke, "He's confused Naruto." Ino answered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, Naruto." Sakura said walking up beside him, her hand also went on his shoulder, "This man kept him weak, and that made him easy to manipulate. Boruto didn't know what was going on, he believes everything that he was told."

Naruto felt so many emotions, and it was hard to pinpoint exactly what he was feeling, he felt sorrow, and guilt, but most of all the white hot blinding fury that was close to stealing his sanity. His desire to kill the man again rising inside him with no outlet because the sick bastard was already dead. Full of anger and pain so strong it nearly brought him to his knees. Through the thick, dark fury was the heart of a father who would do anything to take this horror away from his son, to heal him, to make him whole again. The realization of his inability to do just that brought new waves of anger, these ones directed at himself.

"H-he hurt my baby.. He did that to him, pretending to be me! " Naruto struggle to speak through his sob, "Boruto i-is so scared of me. How am I supposed to help him when this is the image he associates with me. How can I hold him and comfort him, how can I be there for him when my presence does more harm then good?"

Everyone stood still and completely silent for a moment, no one knowing what to say, what to do, or how to react. Until a voice spoke from out of nowhere, "Well, this is awkward."

Everyone's head turned towards the sudden speaker, Naruto shot up, recognizing the voice of his son.

Boruto stood there, just like they way they remembered him, thirteen, smiling awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Boruto!" Naruto called out with relief, after what he just saw he wanted nothing more then to give him a hug.

"Hey, Dad." He smiled, "I missed you... _The real you."_

Naruto gave a broken smile, "You know that wasn't me right, I would never hurt you."

Boruto nodded slowly, "I know that, but _he_ doesn't."

"He? He who?" Hinata spoke with a soft voice of confusion.

"Boruto." He answered.

"But, you're Boruto."

Boruto gave a sad smile and looked to the ground shaking his head, "That man did those things to me three hundred and fifty nine times. Once every day after that... but that day, _that day_ was the first day it happened... That day was the day I died." He shrugged his shoulders, "I should have fought harder, maybe, I could have.... I _don't know, done something_ to stop it. "

Those words broke the hearts of all those around him, Hinata covered her mouth with both hands, tears running over her hands as she sobbed violently shaking her entire body.

Naruto broke down even worse, he began to hyperventilate with such an intense sob that made it impossible for him to speak, and barely possible for him to breathe.

"So no. I'm not Boruto anymore..." Boruto said, slowly extending his hand out and pointing, _"He is."_

He then disappeared and reappeared across from them, this Boruto was a much different Boruto to the one they had just met.

He stood weakly, trembling in fear. Blood dripped off of his body, soaking his hospital gown which clung to his small skinny frame, his bones stuck out of his skin randomly and his eyes were empty of everything but pain. His blood trickling off his hair and face and ran down his arms dripping off his fingertips and rippling through the blood flooded floor beneath him.

He opened his mouth unhinging his jaw dropping to his knees and let out all of his agony, in the form of a blood curdling scream.

His powerful ear-piercing shrieking had such a raw intensity that it brought it's pain into the air in the form of a harsh wind that pushed against the people intrudering in his mind.

Ino was pushed back and flew out of view instantly. Hinata would have been next, if it weren't for Sakura grabbing her wrist, only moments later they lost the fight against the harsh wave of wind that was exiting the boys tiny body, sending them both flying back.

Naruto's ears burned at the sound, he could barely hold his footing, his Hokage cloak flew behind him, battling against the intensity of his child's scream.

Naruto fought against the wind, reaching out his arm out to grasp him, screaming his son's name with a louder scream that rivaled his sons own before Boruto sent him flying back, casting him out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
>  
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back.


	6. Chapter 6

The mind is always the most vulnerable place of a person. A mind harbors all inner demons, specifically the deepest darkest memories of this emotionally traumatized child.

Boruto's mind was more sensitive than most, more damaged, more fragile, more broken.

He could feel that something wasn't right, someone was where they shouldn't be, accessing things that they shouldn't see.

Those memories weren't meant to be seen, they should have stayed closed from prying eyes. The emotional involvement in that particular memory had pulled the boy unwillingly into his subconscious.

They had watched the memory, while Boruto, he had relived it.

Boruto didn't quite understand what was happening, everything was fuzzy, blurry, unclear, everything was so difficult to comprehend, everything except for the surging pain that ran through his body.

This pain wasn't from any one thing inparticular, but from everything. Everything all at once, raw intense senseless pain.

he didn't even realize he was screaming. He didn't hear a single sound of agony that left his lips, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his rapidly beating heart, the violent thumping that drowning out any other sounds from entering his eardrums.

He dropped to his knees, with each scream created a wave of raw power that collided with not only the fragile walls that barely held the boys mind together, but also the blurry images of the intruders, sending them flying away, forcing them to vacate his mind.

The walls couldn't stand against this intensely strong force of emotional distress and crumbled completely.

Boruto grabbed at his head, screeching even louder. He felt his mind shatter, he felt as the walls that held his memories at bay fell, he felt his mind bleed.

Blood came crashing out in violent spilling waterfall along with all of his spilling memories, now roaming free.

Boruto's vison was now nothing but blazing burning red that began pouring down all around him

Boruto began to panic when he couldn't find it in himself to move, paralyzed in pain.

The blood started pouring out in more violent waves, the sticky red liquid collided with his frail body, his boiling blood crashed against him repeatedly, and he was almost completely submerged.

He didn't fight it, he didn't try and stay afloat, he didn't try to keep his head above the hurricane of red. He didn't even close his mouth when the blood rose above his head, he couldn't he could only continue to scream as the blood filled his mouth, the metallic taste washing over his tongue as he drowned in his memories, as he was forced to relive every moment of torture he was put through.

~×~

The four adults blinked rapidly still readjusting to being thrown back into their bodies.

Boruto screams echoed through the hospital and immediately caused the adults in the room to focus back on his poor condition.

His face was red, and sweat secreted from his body at an abnormally alarming rate that was cause for concern, the medical ninja placed the back of her palm on the boy's head to determine if he had a fever.

Sakura yelped in surprise and in pain when his flesh burned hers, his blood was actually boiling.

"Go get ice, now." She ordered, but it was unclear who she was giving the direction to, "All of you, get as much as you can carry!" She barked sounding somewhat desperate.

Ino, and the Uzumaki parents raced off, as Sakura tied her hair back and continued her work.

She ripped his blankets off the bed, trying to cool him off in as much as possible, she then grabbed his wrist to checking his heart rate, trying her best not to panic when she realized his heart was beating twice as fast as it should be.

She pulled her hand away and surrounded it in a green glow, she was going to have to slow down his heart herself.

She hovered over him and forced her hand into his chest, hissing in pain as her hand wrapped around the scotching hot heart.

The burning sensation she felt was nothing compared to the pain Boruto was in, so she would push through to make sure he survived this.

She held his heart in her hand, slowly beating it in the proper pace. She thought everything was going well until his skin suddenly began to bubble and split open at the elbows, peeling apart at the joint causing him to through his head back and another loud wail of agony to escape his lips.

His eyes moved rapidly in all directions, he was unaware of his place or his pain outside his mind and his body was just doing what made sense, reacting to the emotional pain as if it where physical once more.

Sakura cursed under her breath but continued working on his heart, slowing it's beats until it was at a steady heathy rhythm.

She removed her hand when she determined that his heart could sustain itself.

Her hand was red and blistered just from the continued contact with the boy, she continued still, running to one of his elbows attempting to heal it, but the skin continued to peal and melt, his boiling blood continued to spill out.

She sighed in relief when the Hinata, Naruto, and Ino returned with, bags of ice, followed by several of Naruto's shadow clones who also carried a shit ton of ice.

"Bath!" Sakura instructed pointing to the door at the corner, all hospital rooms were equipped with a small bathroom, complete with a tub, toilet, and sink.

Sakura carefully placed her arms under the boy's knees and under his back gently lifting him up in her arms, carrying him into the bathroom followed by the others.

She laid him gently down in the porcelain tub, and she took a bag of ice out of Ino's arms and poured it on the boy.

The icy immediately melted and sizzled away on contact with his skin, "Damn it." Sakura cursed under her breath an instructed everyone to pour their bags of ice over him.

Most of it melted, and rolled right off his skin filling the bath with the melted ice water, the water retained a freezing temperature after about twelve bags of icy, effectively cooling off the boy off some.

The icy bath filled, Boruto inside, his heart beating steady, his blood no longer boiling but still at a high temperature, his skin no longer splitting, and yet, he was still screaming in agony, he was still dying.

His mind was ripping apart from the inside.

She sat him forward in the tub after realizing she needed to do more, and climbed in behind him.

She didn't have time to think about how her phone still sat in the pocket of her scrubs or the fact that the water was ice cold, the only thing on her mind was saving Boruto. Once she sat down and settled into the tub she pulled the boy into her lap, and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

She activated the diamond seal on her forehead and let the seal wrap around her body and onto his, channeling all of her healing powers into the boy.

She was able to pause his body from breaking, but she wasn't able to heal him without being able to determine the source of the injury. Which she wasn't able to find because it wasn't a physical one.

"What's happening?!" Naruto asked in a parental panic, his eyes looking at Sakura for answers.

"I don't know." She admitted gently laying Boruto against her chest in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

"I think I know..." Ino interrupted, looking at the scene with sorrow, "I didn't think it could actually happen, it's kind of a Yamanaka legend," She explained feeling a bit uneasy that they were watching her, latching on to every word she spoke.

"His mind is dying." She swallowed hard biting her lip and taking in a deep breath before she spoke the next words, "Sometimes a traumatic memory or experience can trigger the mind into a self-destructive state." She explained, but smiled and said, "But, this state happens slowly, which means we can stop it!"

"That's good, how do we stop it." Hinata asked looking from Ino to her son and then back to Ino again.

"Well, If I'm right his memories should be flooding, the walls of his mind confining them have broken, but memories aren't meant to roam freely and are looking for an outlet, his memories are forcing there way back into his body, forcing him to relive them, trying to find a new place to be stored, but with the walls down they still have no place to go so they just bounce right back out and are in and endless loop, and will continue that endless loop of painful memories until he dies. To stop this the walls, need to be repaired." She tried to explain, hoping she was explaining it well, Ino herself didn't really listen when her father had explained this to her the first time.

"Can I heal these walls?" Sakura asked her voice was hard but sad, her eyes fixated on the boy in her lap, she needed to be able to save him.

"Yes, but..."Ino trailed off, "I'll have to send you into his mind, you'll be another outlet for his memories."

"Meaning what exactly?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes, before turning his head at the sound of another loud whimper coming from his son.

"She'll most likely come into contact with his memories and relive them."

Sakura grimaced but hugged the boy close to her, "I can do it." She said determined, Boruto had already lived through it, she was going to do everything she could to stop it from happening, even if that meant taking on the pain herself.

Naruto didn't say anything at first, he hated the idea of putting his teammate through the same tortures of his son, but he hated the idea of his son dying more.

"Thank you," Hinata said hastily breaking the silence, she was very grateful that Sakura was willing to go through such lengths, but she did want them to hurry up and save him already.

Naruto smiled, Hinata had said the words he was looking for, "Yes, Thank you." He said genuinely, "Please, Sakura, save him."

Sakura nodded to Naruto then to Ino to signal that she was ready.

Ino stood over Sakura, and made the proper signs, sending the amazing medical ninja back into Boruto's mind, it was now up to Sakura to make sure he lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
>  
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder- those who's names are bolded are not the real person but transformation jutsu imposter.

****

Sakura was suddenly thrown into a chaotic ocean off blood, his mind unstable and with each racing heart beat came a violent and turbulent thrashing of waves that were filled with unrest and permanent pain.

Sakura, with difficulty, swam through the thickness of the red liquid, waves crashing all against her, threating to pull her under.

A cold clawed hand wrapped around Boruto's ankle. Boruto could see that the hand dragging him down belonged to the worst kind of monster.

_Himself_ _._

  
It was him, but it wasn't. A strange humanoid demonic creature that was shaped like a silhouette of his body. His hair and skin were as black as night reflecting the darkness he now harbored in his heart.

The creature screeched in pain. It looked like it was being burned from the inside out. It's eyes, it's mouth, and the creases in it's jet black skin were all bursting with a bright searing light.

It's screams turned from a single painful wail into a demonic ear scorching agony that was louder than the crashing waves above them.

It dug it's claws into the boy's legs drawing blood, each touch of flesh against flesh sent a painful memory flashing through Boruto's mind.

**~×~**

  
Absolute terror rushes through Boruto's veins when the metal door opens. He's already backing into a corner, raising his arms to cover his face, begging, pleading before the man even entered. It's because Boruto knows exactly what's coming.

 **Naruto** walks through with a disgusting lustful look in eyes. Boruto knows what it is the man wants to do. It's happened before.

 **Naruto** smirks, he can see it in Boruto's eyes, he can see the way he's breaking inside.

"You're going to be a good boy for Daddy, aren't ya? "

Boruto shook his head and whimpered, " _No more,_ " he whispered brokenly. "Please, no more.. _. I can't_..." Boruto's eyes watered, "P-please, tou-chan. I'm sorry."

"Get over here. _Now._ "

He knew exactly where this was going when the man began unbuckling his belt.

"Y-You gotta w-wife, you have Mom. Why are you doing this with me?" Boruto asked in a panic when **Naruto's** pants dropped.

"Hmm?" **Naruto** hummed thoughtfully rubbing his chin, "You're mother has other uses, such as being a good house wife." He said simply, "While you... You have no other use. You're useless." He taunted as he continued fumbling with his belt, pulling it out from his pants, "The only suitable thing you can do, is serve as my entertainment. As long as you stay entertaining, you'll stay alive." He explained dropping his pants.

"Open up."

Boruto shook his head.

A hand buried itself in his hair and dragged him upright as he gasped in pain and reflexively clutched at the **Naruto's** arm.

 **Naruto** narrowed his eyes, "Don't disobey me." He said dropping him, "On you knees. _Now._ "

"N-No." Boruto trembled shaking his head, "Just do it..." he said weakly, " _Just kill me._ " He pushed himself up no longer stuttering, determined but terrified, " _I'd rather die then be your entertainment_."

Boruto was picked up by his hair again and forced against the wall, slammed repeatedly harder and harder against it with almost inhuman strength compared to his own at the moment, ribs could be heard cracking as tears flow down his cheeks and blood flows down his chin.

The pain in his ribs is sharp and stinging but his skin bruises all over from each impact against a hard surface, it's like he's burning, radiating pain, throbbing with the each racing heartbeat.

"I could kill you.." He spoke calmly grabbing the chain connected to his collar and letting go of his hair, hanging him by it, "..it would be so easy." He mused a cold chuckle rising from the back of his throat.

"But then I'd have to _replace you._ Someone else would need to become my source of entertainment..." the man smirked when Boruto's eyes grow wide in fear and face grows a deep purplish-red color, " _Someone like your sister_ "

He let out a strangled panic gasp, he couldn't die, he couldn't let him hurt _her._ He couldn't let Himawari get hurt. He gave few failed attempts to push the man's arms away before he felt unconsciousness coming to drag him away from this nightmare, his body protested as his eyes finally drift closed.

 **Naruto** then dropped him to the floor without any semblance of remorse, a large dark bruise already showing on the boys neck.

He landed face down on the floor coughing and gasping against the ground. His hands shook, trembling against the floor as his fingers scrapped at the concrete, trying to push himself up.

"If you die now, _she'll_ take your place." **Naruto** stepped on his back, pushing him back down to the ground, "So I will kill you," he said roughly gripping under the boys chin,"I'll break your neck right now, if that's what you really want."

Boruto extended his arm out weakly, " _Wait!_ " He croaked out with tears leaking out his eyes and mix with the blood oozing from his lips, slowly pooling into a puddle under his cheek.

Boruto would rather _die_ then being a source of entertainment for **Naruto** , but he would rather _live_ and take on the torture, and continue this nightmare for the rest of his life then let _anything_ happen to _her_.

"I-I c-can do it! I'll do anything you want with me, p-plea-se. Please! Just don't hurt her."

 **Naruto** released his grasp and took his foot of the child's back, "That's what I thought." He taunted picking him up fron the floor, positioning the boy roughly on his knees in front of him.

Boruto's face frowned up in defeat, his whole body ridged from fear. Blood flowed delicantly from a fresh gash on his cheek.

 **Naruto's** placed his palm on the boy caressing his cheek, smearing Boruto's blood across his face when he wiped it with his thumb.

 **Naruto** brought the blood soaked thumb to his face and ran it gently across his bottom lip before crouching down to Boruto's level, their eyes locking as he stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked it slowly.

 **Naruto** then violently grabbed Boruto's face and brought it closer towards him, **Naruto's** warm breath could be felt against his ear making Boruto go stock still as he spoke, "I really do love it when you bleed." Boruto whimpered and squeezed his eyes closed, desperate to block out the figure in front of him.

 **Naruto** dragged his tounge over Boruto's cheek, licking up the rest of the blood, the warmth of the saliva running over his face made the cut sting and caused a shudder run through Boruto with overwhelming fear.

 **Naruto** licked his lips and gave a wide lopsided grin, pulling away, "Let's try this again, yeah?" He asked as if he Boruto had a choice.

Boruto nodded slowly, he would have to be compliant for Himawari's sake, and no matter how scared he was, he would never stop protecting her. If it was either him do this or her be forced to do this, then he would do it... _willingly_.

 **Naruto** ran a deceitful gentle hand through Boruto's hair, and murmured, " _Good boy_."

He stood up, now towering over the boy, "Open up." He ordered calmly dropping his pants.

He pinched Boruto's chin and put a slight pressure under his lip with his thump opening his mouth until it was as wide as he could open it exposing all his teeth.

"Eyes too, open them. I want you to look at me."

Boruto reluctantly opened them and slowly looked up, a chill running down his spine as he looked into the excited electrical blue eyes of his father that glisten with pride.. _He had ruined him._

 **Naruto** could see the way Boruto had lost the will to fight, it was the look in his eyes, the broken defeated look that gave away how damaged he really was.

 **Naruto** dragged his wet penis across Boruto's lips, his eyes still locked with **Naruto's**. Boruto had to force himself to not turn away, he could only pathetically whimper as the tip was slowly inserting into his mouth.

The entire act was humiliating, and demeaning. Boruto felt completely powerless to do anything other then comply.

 **Naruto** felt differently about this, for him it was enjoyable, it felt so arousing to see Boruto's small mouth almost completely take his penis in, feeling the warm and wet sensation of warm wet lips slide over his head.

Boruto wasn't prepared when **Naruto** gripped his hair and forcing his head all the way down, slamming the against the back of his throat, the tip of his nose brushing against the blond pubic hairs.

It was a disgusting feeling having a slimy sweaty meat stick on his tounge with a overwhelmingly bad taste, like an old shoe.

Boruto's natural instinct was to swallow, but the large chunk of flesh shoved deep down his throat made that almost impossible. It made him feel like he was gagging and choaking, like he's going to puke, but can't.

It got very slippery from all of the saliva, making **Naruto** move more frantically.

Boruto feels it growing bigger and bigger inside his mouth until it's completely rock hard.

 **Naruto** thrusted into him with fisting full of Boruto's hair forcing his head to moving back and forth aggressively.

 **Naruto** continued that for a long time, Boruto didn't know how long, but each second felt like one second to long.

His jaw ached from remaining open so long, his throat burned from the continued slamming if the same area on the back of his mouth.

Boruto's eyes leak with tears as the slamming in the back of his throat becomes more intense. He thrusted in while grabbing the back of his head, moaning loudly.

Boruto could feel **Naruto's** hips hitched he began pulsating in Boruto's mouth, **Naruto** felt the full contact of the mouth along with heightened sensitivity caused by the orgasm itself as he began cumming.

Boruto could clearly feel a sudden increase in the amount of fluid in his mouth and he gaged, the salty sticky substance was to much for him to handle.

Before he could puke, **Naruto** pulled out and slapped his hand over Boruto's mouth and nose suffocating him. He didn't release his grasp until he saw Boruto swallow.

Boruto finally took a free breath and coughed a throat burning cough. He turned his head to looked up at the sound of the man laughing coldly, Boruto rubbing his aching jaw as semen dripped from his lips and trailed dow is chin.

 **Naruto** pulled his pants up and fixed his belt before leaning down, and squeezing the boys shoulder with a hard grip, "No one else will except you, want you, love you..." He promised lightly tucking the boys hair behind his ear, his mouth exhaling warm breaths over Boruto's cheek as he whispered, " _I've ruined you._ "

**~×~**

  
In the movies when people talk about their life flashing before their eyes, it's usually peaceful memories, _not this_ \- not what Boruto was experiencing.

More humanoid demonic creature began appearing rapidly each one   
clawed at him, their nails ripping into his skin as they grabbed his ankles and legs, their arms wrapping around his waist. They overlapped each other just trying to get a hold on him. Each of his inner demons had a bad memory of their own, each one worse then the last, the memories began to overlap, becoming indistinguishable until Boruto felt nothing but pain. The harder he fought, the more it hurt.

Boruto struggled to break free of their grasp, reaching his hand up towards the surface as they pulled him deeper into the darkness.

The only way Boruto could get the pain to stop was to let them take him.

Boruto's body was claimed by the blood ocean, he fell further and further into the darkness, unable to escape the grasp of the demons.

Sakura tried to swim toward the boy, fighting against the current that pushed her body farther and farther away from him.

Then slowly the waves died down, and the blood ocean stilled and with it his pain came to an end.

_His heart stopped._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
>  
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto paced around the small room, sick with worry. Boruto screaming out in pain made his heart hurt and his head ache something terrible.

He rubbed his temples trying not to cry but he suddenly stopped in his tracks, his head snapping over to his son as he suddenly became completely silent.

"He stopped screaming, that's good right?" Naruto asked trying to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. 

Ino wanted to be hopeful but the way Sakura fell back in the tub, and the way Boruto's body layed completely still, slumped against her chest just didn't feel right. 

Ino frowned and placed her hand on Boruto's sweaty neck, feeling for a pulse.

_A pulse she couldn't find._

She pulled her hand away, tears swarming in her eyes as she turned her head to meet the gaze of his concerned parents. 

"Ino, what is it?" Hinata demanded, Ino could only shake her head. Hinata, not getting an answer right away, crouched down by the tub and reached in to feel his pulse herself. 

Hinata jumped back, quickly covering her mouth trying to suppress a loud sob that followed the heavy flow of tears. She felt a heavy lump in her throat as she turned to her husband and choaked out, "H-h-he's dead."

Naruto froze, only blinking as he absorbed the horrific information, chills running over his skin, and warm salty tears ran down his whiskered cheeks as he whimpered, _"W-What?"_

"Naruto," Ino trembled swallowing hard, "He's not breathing." 

"No...." Naruto whispered in denial before shaking his head vigorously screaming, _"No!"_  

"Do something!" He demanded ignoring Hinata as she let out a full throated wail that only barely expressed the pain of losing her child, unlike her, Naruto wasn't willing to except this, "Do CPR, Anything, just bring him back! You bring my baby back right now!" Naruto demanded, his voice cracking as he grabbed onto Ino's shoulders roughly and began shaking her, before dropping his arms and pleading in a quiet whimper, "I- I can't... I-I can't lose him- _not again..."_

"I-I'm sor-rry." Ino managed shakingly, looking down to avoid eye contact. "I can't do anything-"

Naruto fell to his knees next to the tub letting out muffled sobs that sound like little choking noises. 

Naruto looked down at his son, tears in his eyes, wondering, how he could be dead. He looked peaceful, he wasn't screaming in pain, he wasn't crying, he wasn't anything but quiet. His soft whiskered face held no expression, his eyes were closed and his eyelashes brushed gently on his cheeks as if he were simply sleeping.

He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to die like this, he deserved to live a _long_ and _happy_ life, he was so _pure_ , so _young_.... and once he was so _innocent._

Looking at him, Naruto couldn't help but think of the tiny baby he once held in his arms. 

Naruto was once able to hold him close and sing softly to him soothing any of his fears instantly when he was scared. 

Naruto remembered how once a single kiss could cure any booboo, and a hug could fix any of the child's problems. 

These injuries weren't as simple as a bruised elbow or a scraped knee, they were life and death- no, they were just death, and no amount of kisses could fix him, Naruto couldn't bring him back. 

_He couldn't save him.._

When Boruto was a child he needed his parents to suppress his fears, but right now he wasn't the one scared, Naruto was, Naruto was scared and he needed his son to come back to him. 

" _T-The ot-ther night dear, as I layyy sleep-ing, I-I dreamed I.. I held you in m-myy arms_." He choked out as another wave of tears came crashing down his body trembling as sung the lullaby, a song that used to sooth Boruto when he was a baby, " _Wa-When I awok-ke, dear, I- was mistaken. Soo I..I bowed my head and I-I...I cried_ " he sang barely able to choak out the last part.

_"Y-You are my sun-shi-ne, my only sunshine.._ " He sang breathing heavy, trying to stop himself from choking on the words. He reached in and held one of Boruto's small cold hands, " _You m-m-make me.. h-happyy when skies are gray_ -"

Hinata forced herself to crawled over next to her husband, hugging his shoulder looking down at her child making her heart shatter as she sang through a sob that bubbled in her throat," _Y-Yoo-ou nevvver know, dear, how- how much I love you._." 

" _P-Please don't take my sunshine away..._ " Naruto sang quietly bringing his hand over to Boruto's forehead brushing the soft wet locks of hair out of his face gently with his fingertips.

Naruto swollowed hard letting himself cry. His tears trailed down his cheeks and dripped down his chin falling on the boy below, "...p-please... kami- please... _don't take my sunshine away...._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
>  
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and understanding. I really meant to post a lot sooner, but school starting and personal family drama prevented me from doing so. 
> 
> In all honesty this chapter was extremely difficult to write because I've been going through some writers block lately.
> 
> In addition, please excuse any grammatical errors, my editor (A.K.A my Mother) is sick and not feeling up editing today.

The violent turbulence of the blood waves came to a stop, and the tide cease to pull Sakura away from Boruto.

Her eyes scanned the crimson water frantically searching for the boy. She inhaled a deep breath and dived down.

She saw him being pulled down by the demon shadows, she kicked her way to the bottom, her ears popping as she got farther down.

She saw Boruto from a crimson sight, through a veil of red. He was being weighed down by the dark demonic figures.

Boruto's eyes remained open but empty. Bubbles of oxygen should be exiting from his parted lips, but they didn't. Boruto's hair rose above him in the red waters, and his arms followed limply floating up.

Sakura's extended her arm, reaching out and barely able to touched his fingertypes as she attempted to grab him. She kicked her feet harder, stretching her arm farther, rasping his hand firmly.

She gave a hard yank, pulling desperately trying to free him, only to have the creatures collectively give earbleeding screeches.

They all dug their nails in deeper into the boys skin to maintain control.

She couldn't continue pulling without hurting Boruto, so she used him as an anchor to pull herself farther down, reaching her hand down, and grasping one of the creatures claws, to pry it away from Boruto.

A dark ominous smoke rose from the simple touch of her fingertips on the charcoal skin. The darkness swarmed, suffocating her until she was transported into a one of Boruto's painful memories.

**~×~**

  
Her body was suddenly hoisted in the air, her feet dangled only inches above the ground. Sakura was only held up by nothing but the chained confining he4 bruised and bloody wrist above her, and her shoulders remained arched dislocated and aching from her weight being pulled down against her.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. The room looked red, but it wasn't the paint like she originally thought... it was blood.

Blood puddles covered almost the entirety of the floor, among other bodly fluids, and the blood stained up and down the cement walls, and even splattered up into the exposed ceiling rafters.

The only contrast to the room, was the pale uchiha standing stoically in front of her, his red eyes glowed angrily, "You really thought you were actully capable of being my student."

Then he gave a long cold chuckle.

Sakura immidiently knew something was wrong, Sasuke didn't laugh..... unless of course it was at Natuto's expense.

 **Sasuke** grabbed her roughly by the face, her head snapping forward so she had to look him dead in the eyes. She was so close that she could see the reflection in his eyes, but the person reflected in his angry gaze wasn't herself, but Boruto.

Boruto's face was mirrored in the false Uchiha's eyes. **Sasuke's** fingers wrapped around _Boruto's_ chin, **Sasuke's** nails digging into _Boruto's_ cheeks with a tighting grip, that seemed to get tighter every second bruising _Boruto's_ skin.

Sakura wasn't her at all. This was Boruto body. She was in Boruto's memories, watching things through his eyes.... she feeling what he had felt...

He was afraid, he _thought_ \- no- he _knew_ that Sasuke was going to hurt him... Boruto didn't know how or when... but **Sasuke** was going to hurt him, and he _knew_ whatever was coming was going to be painful and there was nothing he could do would stop it.

"How can someone so pathetic be the spawn of the greatest man in the world?" He asked rhetorically dragging his embedded fingernails down the boys face.

Boruto sucked in sharply, trying not to make a sound as the fingernails sliced through his face, blood spilled from the fresh gashes across his cheeks, and began to run down his neck pooling in his collar bone.

Then **Sasuke** swiftly released his grasp sending the child's head slamming against the wall, making him cry out.

 **Sasuke** smirked and reached into his belt pulling out his sword.

Sakura felt Boruto's body swallowed hard, his eyes filled with terror as the tip of the cold blade was brought up to Boruto's bruised neck.

"I don't understand why he keeps you around. You're useless." **Sasuke** chided with annoyance dragging the blade over, bumps rising on Boruto's skin as it made it's way down Boruto's arm.

Boruto's mind was manipulated, that man had conditioned him to believe that all those who care for him, are the ones seeking to hurt him..

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, her husband would never say that. Her husband would never do that.. this wasn't Sasuke, whoever made this poor imitation clearly didn't know him, at all.

The blade traced the inside of Boruto's elbow, and **Sasuke** slowly turned the sword's tip in a circle.

" _Weak_." He chided in a icy chilling tone as his arm rose lifting the sword in the air above him.

Even know **Sasuke** was quick and efficient, it felt like slow motion, the blade slowly cutting through his flesh, sawing his bone, the sound of Boruto's raw high pitch scream echoing off the walls followed by the sound of the sword ripping his flesh.

The arm was cut off.

Boruto's body swung towards the other side with his weight shifting without the arm to anchor him to the other chain.

Boruto's scream turned into ragged sobbing when he looked over to see his arm hanging by it's self connected to the chain, blood running down the wall.

"Oh, please," **Sasuke** rolled his mitchmatched eyes, "Both me and your father lost an arm, and neither of us cried this much."

Boruto only continued to sob as the blood stain blade made contact with his leg, wiping off some the blood tracing his shin.

The sword lifted once more and **Sasuke's** mouth opened to speak, " _P- P- P_ " **Sasuke** sounded like a broken record trying to repeat the same thing, completely still besides the twitching of his lips.

Sakura cocked her head in confusion, narrowing her eyes right as a voice flooded her ears, _"T-The ot-ther night dear, as I layyy sleep-ing.."_

" _Naruto?_ " She blurted out, only to realize that she was herself again, however she was still chained to the wall.

As Naruto's voice sung the next lyric, the chains began to fade, _"I-I dreamed I.. I held you in m-myy arms."_

Sasuke's head kept jerking, almost like the memory was glitching, _"P..PA-_ _P_ _Aፕዘ eፕ ɪር- ɪር-"_ He sputtered out before completely vanishing.

Leaving Sakura in the empty room, alone, but with a blink that all changed, she was back under the blood ocean, the creature still in her grasp.

_"Y-You are my sun-shi-ne, my only sunshine.."_

It's charcoal skin began to crack and flake off, starting at it's clawed finger tipes and making it's way up it's arm. Forcing her to let go. Bright beams of light could be seen breaking through it's cracked skin, until all of it's charcoal cover pealed away revealing what hid underneath.

It was the same shape as the creature before, a silhouette of Boruto, but instead of admitting a dangerous dark aura it shined with a bright shining light that radiant a kind of warmth that presented it's self as love and hope.

Everyone always talks about inner demons, and no doubt did he have those, but maybe, just _maybe_ he had inner angels too.

_"You m-m-make me.. h-happyy when skies are gray-"_

One by one each creature followed the Angel's example by shedding their shell of darkness and appearing in their bright Angelic form until a dozen or so inner angels surrounded her and Boruto.

_"P-Please don't take my sunshine away...""...p-please... kami- please... don't take my sunshine away...."_

Sakura was mesmerized by the feeling of pure compassion Illuminating from the glowing creature.

It smiled at her and then pulled away, then it and the rest of them formed a circle around her and Boruto.

All the creatures of light stood around Sakura and Boruto, completely still as a crimson whirlpool spun vigorously around them. The violent waters should have dragged them along in it's dangerous current, but it didn't.

They all stayed completely still, even as the ocean of red began to dissipate, until completely disappeared in a spiraling whirlpool, resembling that of a draining sink.

The creatures gently guided them to the ground, letting Sakura land perfectly on her feet.

She inhaled a large breath of air, now able to breath, Her eyes scanned the surrounding with confusion as the flesh holes in the flesh mindscape wall began to heal itself.

Boruto's body levitate between them, lifted by soft swirls of light coming from the angels palms.

"What's happening? What are you doing!?" Sakura demands in a panic, watching the boy be covered in light.

They all slowly turned their heads towards her, and in unison they spoke, "Giving him a reason to live."

They gently guided him to her, until he was safely placed in her arms.

She could see his eyes moving frantically under his eye lids, "What's he doing?"

"Fighting"

Slowly specks of light began to rise from the light beings and dance above them, their bodies began to fade until they were nothing more but a small glittering luminescence.

The light flew around Sakura, her pink hair rose as the light spoke, "Please," It said in an echoed whisper, "Don't give up on us."

Chills rose on Sakura's arm as the light swarmed passed engulfing Boruto in it's powerful radiance.

~×~

  
A scene played in Boruto's mind, the setting was a hospital room, a room not unlike the one he had been in. It had the same white glassy tiles and bright lights, but it was bigger from his or rather four year old Boruto's point of view.

There were still the same beeping machine's, still the same bed in the middle of the room, only this time, it wasn't Boruto in bed hooked up to all the random tubes and machines... it was his mother.

Hinata was smiling, despite the fact that she looked completely exhausted. Her face was red and the light made her sweaty skin glisten. The loose strands that fell from her ratted ponytail clung to her sweaty forehead. Even know she was in pain, she still smiled. She radiated beauty.

"Boruto," his mother called over her hospital wrist band sliding down her wrist as she gestured for him to come, "Boruto come over here. Come meet your little sister."

Boruto ran over to the bed, standing on his tippy toes trying desperately to peak into the bundle of blankets in his mother's arms, but he was still too tiny to see anything.

"Mama!" Boruto whined, trying to pull himself up on the bed by the railing.

"I got you buddy." His father's voice said from behind him, next thing Boruto knew, large hands reached under his arms, grasping at his armpits, and lifting him into the air.

Naruto picked him up and set him on the bed, "Look at your sister, isn't she pretty?"

Boruto nodded vigorously despite the fact that he had yet to see her. Hinata shifted the baby in her arms, giving Boruto a better look.

She was soundly asleep, completely comfortable, wrapped tightly in her mother's embrace.

"Woah." Boruto breathed gripping onto his mother's arm, "She so tiny."

Hinata gave a small laugh, "Yes, she is."

"Can I hold her?"

Naruto glanced nervously at his wife, was it really okay to let the toddler hold the newborn?

All his fears melted away when Hinata smiled at him and gave him a small nod of reassurance, "Of course you can, Boruto."

"Be careful." Naruto cautioned, shuffling his feet, moving closer to the bed so he could be there to prevent anything from going wrong.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I- uh, I a big brother nows, member?" He said with a bright smile jamming his thumb into his own chest, "It's ups to me to protect her."

Naruto smiled softly and patted the boys head, "You're going to be a great big brother."

Hinata gently placed the baby in her son's lap, her head laid elevated on his knees, "Watch her neck."

The baby sturred awake and gave a soft cry in response to being moved, but became silent when she opened her cerulean blue eyes.

Her eyes scanned him frantically, studying him, noticing his brightness, everything about him was bright, his hair, his eyes, his smile, His _self._ He radiated a comforting warmth. She decided from the moment she set eyes on the blond boy, that she loved him. _Instantly._

"She's gots whiskers like me." Boruto observed gently tracing them, causing her to make a small cooing sound.

He smilled down at her, moving his small hands to her head, feeling the soft fuzzy peachfuzz of the small patch of dark hair atop her head

"Hi, Himawari." He greated letting her suck on his pinky finger, "I uhh, I'ma... your _Nii-chan_?" He said as if he was testing the way the word felt coming out his mouth, "I will protect you always. I won't ever lets nobody hurts you." He swore aloud removing his now baby slobbered finger from her mouth, " _Promise_."

His blond hair draped over her face when he leaned in, giving her a small kiss on her tiny nose.

She scrunched up her face and wiggled her nose, then gave a wide smile right before her incoherent baby noises increased in volume.

He rested his forehead gently on hers. The baby girl became silent, gazing into his eyes, noticing how they seem to sparkle when they began to fill with water. Her hand reached out and her small fingers softly grasped his cheek, touching the whiskers on his face.

Even know her hand only actually grasped his face, it felt like she was reaching into his soul. Soundlessly connecting with him, wordlessly expressing her love in the only way a newborn can.

Boruto couldn't hold back his emotions, and all the unshed tears spilled from his eyes, and ran down his whiskered cheeks as he began to sobbing, _loudly._

"Boruto?" Naruto called out, crouching down next to the bed until he was at level with his son, "Boruto, why are you crying?"

Boruto pulled his head up, "I-It's just cause.." He said glancing to the baby momentarily swallowing his tears, turning to his Dad with a thoughtful smile, "Daddy, I love her so much."

**~×~**

 

Hinata's heart breaking sobs continued.  
"I-I I don't.... I don't understand.." Hinata whispered weakly, _"...why?"_

  
"WHY?!" She yelled drapping herself over her son, the water soaking the front of her shirt.... He still felt warm.... He felt like her son, not a corpse.

Another broken sob burst from her lungs,"Why is this happening?" She demanded, "He's a good boy... he's good!" She yelled through a heavy sobbed, "HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! ....He doesn't deserve this..."

Her cries only made Naruto cry harder. Leaning his face into her shoulder, smothering his loud sobs.

Boruto didn't feel pain.. He didn't feel anything. Completly filled with empty cold numbness in the claws of death.

Until a warm dancing glow filled his soul, whispering softly, "Wake up, Nii-chan."

Himawari's voice echoed, "Please wake up for me."

These gentle words of encouragement was simply the way his subconscious was reminding him what he needs to live for.

He needs to live for her.

Life filled his body.

He needed to protect her.

Hinata could of swarn she felt the rise of his stomach moving under her, she pulled back.

She spoke in a soft heart broken voice, "Boruto?"

This time she knew she saw his stomach move, _she saw him breathing,_ "Baby! Wake up, come on, wake up for mommy."

She couldn't even describe the relief she felt at seeing his eyes open.

"He's alive!" Hinata cried out, and Naruto immidiently pulled him from the ice water, droplets dripping from the boys blond hair. Naruto latched onto him, sobbing in relief his arm reached around Boruto's back, his hand grasped the back of his head, pushing him farther into his embrace as if his son would disappear if he let go.

He didn't have the energy to protest being held, his head lolled lazily into the man's warm chest.

Sakura woke up only seconds later, snapping up until she was in a sitting up in the ice water.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Was all Naruto was able to say, briefly stopping to kiss Boruto's head, "Thank you, Kami, thank you, thank you... Sakura."

"Me?" Sakura breathed in confusion, "What did I do?" She asked blinking.

"Thank you for bring him back to me. Thank you, Sakura, thank you so, so much for saving him!" Hinata cried lunging onto her giving her a sudden bear hug.

"I didn't do anything." She admitted pulling away and rubbing the back of her neck, "He didn't need me, he needed you." Her eyes cast up towards Naruto

"I don't understand."

"I wasn't helping him, I couldn't, no matter how much I tried nothing I did could help him..." she sighed. standing up, her drenched scrubs clinging to her skin, "but then, then I heard your voice, and he heard it too." She gave a small.smile and stepped over the side of the tub, "Naruto.... All he was seeing where the bad memories, your singing reminded him of the good ones, reminded him what there was to live for." She explained crouching down to gently pet his head, "The power of your love gave him the strength he needed to save himself."

_"He's alive because of you two."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃


	10. Chapter Ten

Tsunade recently began turning of her phone when she went out drinking, she drank to forget and the phone served as a continuance reminder.

The constant news notifications about the missing Hokage child, made her unable to relax, she worried constantly and she needed a break from it, that and Kakashi's many unsolicited dog memes.

Boruto's been gone for over a year, and every day people came out with new theories as to his whereabouts. Tsunade could only assume the worst, and this only fueled her anxiety.

So here she was, sitting on a bench in a local bar, day drinking on a Monday, phone off, and a bottle in her hands. She didn't even bother with pouring her sake into a cup.

There was a large flat screen television up in the corner of the room, playing live feed of the chunin exams. This year it was held in the village hidden in the sand, hosted by Kazekage Gaara.

Usually the exam was held in the Leaf Village, but Naruto wasn't up to organizing and hosting the exam, and the majority of Boruto's former classmates refused to participate in it without him, and even some of the other Shinobi didn't want to enter without Boruto, like the Kazekage's Son, Shinki.

Tsunade sighed, the children where quite admirable with their loyalty and faith in Boruto's return, but at the same time, they were being idiotic..... realistically Boruto may never return and he wouldn't want them to stop living because of him.

She brought the bottle to her lips, only to realize that she had already emptied it, "Another bottle!" She demanded, not nearly being drunk enough for all this shit.

The young male bartender walked over to her, giving her a pleasant smile and asking in a feminane voice, " _Hon_ , haven't you had enough?"

She read the little silver badge with his name engraved, 'Sunny' it read. He was young, and had pink hair like her student, only his was a darker more hot pink short and swept to the side, he didn't look older the eighteen, Was this kid even old enough to work in a bar?

Tsunade laughed at the flamboyant man's question, "Child, I haven't had nearly enough."

He raised his eyebrows, "but Ma'am, that's your third bottle."

"Yeah, I know how to count, _Sunshine_ ," she waved her hand in dismissal, "I would like to have bottle number four now."

He gave an annoyed grunt and ran his fingers through his fringe, "Fine but this is the last bottle." He informed walking to the back room to get another bottle because she had already drank all the ones he had up front.

"Thanks, Kid!" She grinned in victory.

Tsunade turned her attention back to the screen. She watched some stone village contested about to crush some cloud villager contestant when the screen when blue and the sound of static fill the speakers.

The words " _BREAKING NEWS"_ appeared on the screen, then the red words faded and a young blond woman standing outside the leaf hospital.

Tsunade couldn't barely comprehend the words the poured out the speakers, "Breaking news, the Hokage's son has been found."

Tsunade dropped her bottle and stood up, listening closely.

"I'm reporter Luana, coming to you live outside the hospital that Boruto Uzumaki is being treated at." The reporter stepped back to give the viewers a look at the building, "Unfortunately, we have been prohibited from filming in the building, and no one is willing to make any statements about Boruto or his condition, witnesses say that the young boy was covered in blood and missing a foot."

The reporter explained stepping back into full view, "We can only hope that Boruto is safe and healthy, but it's speculated that his health has taken a turn for the worse, just look at these pictures taken from people inside."

Pictures instantly became displayed on the screen, all different angles of the same thing, It was Naruto sobbing while, holding a lifeless Boruto wrapped in his Hokage cloak, soaked in blood.

Tsunade didn't waste time bulted out the door, she pulled her phone out of her bra, didn't even bother to wipe of the boob sweat as she turned it on, only to see a voicemail from Sakura.

It was in a soft desperate voice that Sakura spoke, "Hey, Tsunade, it's me.. please call me back when you get this. Boruto, h-he's..." Her voice cracked, "It's really bad. I could use your help...... _beep_."

Tsunade tried calling back, only to receive the answering machine, she called Sakura four times, Naruto another three, even Shizune and Hinata, all with no answer. They were all too busy to answer.

She cursed loudly and stuffed her phone back in her breast and fucking booked it to the leaf hospital.

A certain young gay boy named Sunny returned from the back, a bottle of Sake in his arms, eyebrow twitching in annoyance... because his customer left, without her fourth bottle and without paying!

**~×~**

Tsunade didn't even look at the reporters standing outside the building, she just walked with her arms in the air, both of her middle fingers proudly displayed as she entered the hospital.

She kicked open the doors, making the heads turn her direction yelling, "Alright someone tell me what the fuck is going on here!"

Shizune emerge from the back hall immediately after hearing Tsundes voice, "Lady Tsunade, come quick."

Tsunade followed, a question burning in her throat, one she was desperate to ask, but terrified to know the answer, "How's Boruto."

Shizune wasn't one good at hiding her emotions, despite her efforts to remain professional.

Tsunade feared she already knew the answer before Shizune spoke in a quiet broken whisper barely loud enough for Tsunade to hear.

"He's.... _dead_."

Tsunade took a deep breath, she didn't know what she was expecting to hear but this definitely wasn't it. A cold shutter ran up her spine and her hand instinctively went up to her mouth, unconsciously trying to keeping her cries at bay.

she felt like she was experiencing Nawaki's death all over again. Did everyone she loved really have to die? First her brother, then Dan, than Jaraiya, and now, Boruto. A boy she viewed as a grandson.

She was in pain, but not nearly as much as she imagined Naruto being in. she remembered the the boy without a family.. And she knew the man who had created his own, and how the two interlocked.

She could only find it in herself to ask, in a soft whisper, "....How's Naruto?"

" _Broken_."

Tsunade nodded in response only to say, she expected as much. Swallowed down her tears, and in her best attempt, she said in a firm resolved voice, "Take me to them."

The halls seemed to hold a sort of stillness, and unspoken agony pierced the souls of it occupants.

They entered the room, the bed empty, but the blanket were covered in sweat and blood stains.

But other then that the room looked normal, you wouldn't have known that Boruto had been here, dying.

Cries could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door, the loudest cries came from the mother.

Tsunade recognize those through tearing wails, she made the same ones once, when she found her baby brother dead.

It wasn't exactly like Hinata, it was a very different material bond, but it was the same pain.

A yell broke free through Hinata's mouth, " _WHY?!_ "

Tsunade didn't seem like it but she was a very empathetic person, she hated hearing these sad cries, it brought tears to her eyes, she could sense Hinata's pain, because she also had lost a family member.

" _Why is this happening?_ " She demanded, "He's a good boy... _he's good!_ " She yelled through a heavy sobbed, "HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! .... _He doesn't deserve this.._."

Tsunade started sobbing harder when Naruto's cries got louder. She clutched her chest, and gazed at Shizune who also had watery eyes, before turning back in the direction of the door.

"Maybe we should let them be al-" Tsunade started in a whimper before Hinata's loud plea interrupted.

"Baby! Wake up, come on, wake up for mommy."

"We should let them be alone for now." Tsunade finish.

Shinzune nodded as they walked towards the hallway, "She's clearly in denial now."

However, only moments later, a loud as day cheer, " _HE'S ALIVE!_ "

They both stopped in their tracks, looking at each other in silence, listening closer.

They couldn't hear the exact words being said, just some mumbles from Naruto and Sakura could faintly be heard.

Naruto thanked Sakura many times after she saved Boruto but each time she insisted that it wasn't her doing, but his, that the power of his words, and the song he sang is what made him hold on. Naruto wasn't to sure about that, but whatever the case, he was grateful to have his son back. To have his son alive.

He cradled the boy in his arms. Looking down at his dazed child and petting his wet hair. Repeating a mantra in his mind, he's here, he's alive, he's safe.

Hinata was holding Baruto's cold hand over Naruto's shoulder, touching him, cradling his hand in a way only a mother could, it was a tight grip, and she did not want to let go, ever again.

The door opened just as Ino was helping get Sakura out of the ice bath, startling Ino, causing both of them to fall in the ice water.

Everyone's head snapped, their attention to the door, Tsudade stood there with a mixed expression, tears stained her relieved features, " _He's alive?"_

Naruto's expression matched her own and with a bright smile, a booming enthusiastic voice rang from deep inside of him, making him almost sound like the child Tsunade remembered, as he stated with tears, " _YES! HE'S ALIVE!_ "

Ino grunted loudly, "This is fucking freezing" she muttered pulling herself back up, her purple skirt and part of her crop top soaking wet. 

"We should get outta the bathroom," Sakura said grabbing on to Ino's hand, "It's getting kinda crowded in here." she muttered as Ino pulled her up. 

Tsunade stepped back giving Naruto room to stand up, which was semi difficult with the child in his arms. He walked outta the room, making eye contact with Shizune as he walked past. She gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and backed away from the bed that she just made. 

Naruto gently laid his semi conscious child down before looking up a tsunade, "What are you doing here, Tsunade? Not- that i'm upset- just confused." Naruto sighed.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, "Why wouldn't I be here?" she asked rhetorically, "Last time I checked, I still am a medical ninja." she huffed, "and it's a good thing too, it looks like she's about to drop"

Sakura was barely standing, her legs felt like jelly, making her arms and Ino the only support holding her up. Healing Boruto took an incredible amount of chakra, then having to reheal him after, and use her strength of 100 seal just to keep Boruto's body alive long enough for his mindscape to repair, she was way past her limit. 

Hinata glanced over with concern, but didn't move from boruto's side, unlike her husband who rused to her side, "Sakura!" Naruto called out, "Are you alright."

"I- I think I need _a nap_." she muttered, her eyes drooping. 

Tsunade with her monsterus strangth, picked up her former student, "I'll get her to the next room." Tsunade stated, picking up her former student, "I'll be right back." 

Sakura weakly tried to protest, "Wait.. He, _he needs me_... I _need to help him_.." 

"You need to rest." Tsunade stated placing her down onto the nearest available bed, " _I can help him._ "

It took all of Sakura's strength to stay awake, "Tsunade, you have been in the medical field longer then I, do you know how to treat... " She whispered, "A _rape_ victim." 

Tsunade's heart sank, " _What_?"

"Boruto.." She struggle to speak, " _H-He's been... raped_."

Tsunade licked her lips in discomfort, "We'll help him." She reasurred, muttering quietly under her breath, "It's not like we have therapy in the leaf village, or else Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't have grown up with severe abandonment issues."

Tsunade couldn't solve his mental issues at the moment, but first things first, she needed to get the child some food. 

** ~×~ **

Boruto didn't move, didn't scream, he just stared with an expression of emptiness at the wall, blinking ever so often. 

That was until the savory scent hit the young Uzumaki's noes. _Food._

Naruto recognized the smell all so well, _Ichiraku Ramen_ , and for him the scent had always felt like home. Reminding him of his history with his friends and family. 

However, to Boruto, it was just food, and food needed to be earned. 

The simple scent sent his mind ablaze, and his stomach cramping, reminding him just how much of a slave he was, even to his hunger. 

Tsunade opened the door, and the smell increased, gripping the boy around the throat, his mouth watered, making him feel like he was drowning in his saliva. 

The ramen probably wasn't even for him, it was his fathers favorite... _It was another torture method_ , he was just supposed to watch as they ate. 

" _Here_." Tsunade said gently placing the small bowl in his hands.

He looked up at her as if she were crazy, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. He's doesn't deserve to have food like this. 

Given all the things he had to do just to earn water and moldy bread, or a dead rat to eat, he couldn't imagine what they had in mind for him that could warrant such a feast such as this. 

_ Ramen, warm, fresh _ .. It was served in a dish, a bowl, and they had even given him something to eat it with. 

He didn't know what they would do to him, _frankly he didn't care._ It could be Naruto and fifty shadow clones passing him around, all his fingers and toes be broken, he would even be willing to lose an eye for an ear, _anything to eat this._

However, he would not touch it. Not without _permission_. 

Boruto wasn't stupid, if he started eating without permission, it would be ripped away from him. 

His stomach grew louder and louder with rage, as he stared at the noodles, his body begging him to eat. 

Naruto frowned, and turned to Tsunade, "Why isn't he eating?" 

Tsunade thought for a moment, and with a sad sigh said, "He's waiting for _you_ to give him permission." 

Naruto bit his lip uncomfortably and nodded, "Right." He muttered, "Boruto, _Eat_." 

He grabbed a handful of noodles and shoved in his mouth, the broth ran down his arm and covered his face, but he didn't care, he continued eating like a ravenous animal, grabbing another handful before he had even finished chewing the one currently in his mouth.

" _Oi,_ stop that." Naruto gasped, the kid was eating to fast, he's going to make himself choke. 

Boruto froze, his blue eyes wide with panic as he instantly stopped what he was doing, unwilling letting the noodles slide from his mouth and down his chin. 

Naruto ran a hand over his face, "Oh, dammit, I didn't mean to stop eating- I just... _Aww fuck_.. Boruto just slow down okay?" He tried, this was so hard, he took a deep breath and tried to explain, "Please, eat slower, I don't want you to choke, or hurt yourself."

Boruto's gave a confused frown... _He had done something wrong again_... Boruto didn't dare move towards the bowl again. 

Naruto opened the the near by medical supply cupboard, and pulled out a folded up washcloth. 

"I'm just going to wipe off your face a bit, alrighty?" He informed in a soft voice slowly raising it to Boruto's face. 

Boruto tried his best not to flinch as Naruto dabbed the soft cloth against his mouth, Boruto simply closes his eyes, and completely melted away into the soothing touch, as the towel ran over his neck to collect the fallen noodles. 

"I.. I s-," a small broken voice broke through the air, catching Naruto off guard as Boruto stuttered, " _I_ _sorr-y_..."

Naruto could actually feel his eyes start to water, Boruto, talked to him, he simply gave a small smile, simply delighted to hear his sons voice again, even if it was strained and raspy from his early cries.. 

"You don't need to apologize." He said in a soft tone, "You did nothing wrong, _Boruto_."

Boruto's name still felt somewhat foreign to him, he wasn't used to being called by it anymore. 

The words caught him off guard, causing him to open his eyes, and study the man before him... _He some how felt different.._

Naruto set the towel down on the bedside table and lifted the bowl from Boruto's lap. 

"How about we try this again." He stated carefully, grabbing the chopsticks that Boruto had previously ignored. 

Naruto picked up a small amount of noodles with the chopsticks, and brought it to Boruto lips. 

Boruto followed his fathers lead and opened his mouth, allowing himself to be fed. 

"Eat slowly, make sure to chew your food." Naruto instructed, bringing the chopsticks back to the bowl. 

Naruto watched for a little while, making sure that Boruto had fully finished swallowing his bite, before he fed him another bite. 

The bowl was a small one, so only a few more bites just like that one, and all the ramen was gone. 

"Do you want to drink broth?" He asked holding the remaining liquid in the bottom of the dish. 

Boruto studied the man, trying to figure out what the man wanted him to say. If he said yes, would the man laugh and pour it over his face, or would he simply continue this overwhelming kindness. 

Boruto slowly nodded, maybe if he finished it all, his father would be happy and feed him more often. 

Naruto hummed in agreement, "Alright, be slow now." He calmly suggested, handing the bowl back to him, "Here ya go." 

He shakingly brought the bowl up to his lips, and took slow sips, then glance at his father for approval, before taking a couple more sips until the bowl was empty. 

"You did good, squirt." Tsunade complimented, then explained taking the empty dish away, "That's all you can have for now, your still not used to food, too much will make you sick." 

Naruto simple nodded in agreement and brushed his hand gently over Boruto's cheek, "I am so _proud_ of you." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and professional criticism are always welcome 🙃
> 
> Plz guys, I love feed back.


	11. Chapter 11

"I really don't understand what we are doing out here." Remi huffed, almost tripping over the root of a tree poking up from the forest floor. 

"Just shut up," Luana snapped at her camera man, struggling to pull her heels from the mud, "we're almost there." 

"Where?" He grumbled loosing his patience as the tree's seemed to drown taller and taller around them. 

She leaned breathless against a tree and smiled, " _Here_." 

The mouldy, rotting, brown house appeared in front of them, it looked like it was only held togeather by the the by thistles, and wild ivy that grew up its walls.

Remi's jaw dropped... They just hiked for four hours for a shit cabin in the woods. 

A sinister smile appeared on her face, "This will show that _cunt_ Hinata." The reporter muttered angrily to herself. 

"Miss, Luana are you sure about this." The camera man asked, nervously bitting the inside of his cheek.

"Of course I'm sure. This is the cabin that held Boruto Uzumaki for months without being found, there is bound to be something good in here." Reporter Luana smirked. 

"How did you even know where to find this." Remi asked perplexed, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat off of his brown face. 

Her head snapped around and her piercing brown gaze lingered at him for a moment before she simply stated, "Anonymous tip." 

Remi frowned feeling uneasy about the situation but couldn't risk losing his job, so he followed her as she ventured into the shack. 

Dust particles floated in the air immediately as the door opened with a loud creek. The wood floor soft and warped, assumingly filled with mold. The windows were caked in thick dust and for the most part boarded up, leaving only the smallest rays of light to struggle though. 

He felt the eerie sensation of torment and corruption withing the walls, causing goose bumps to run across his skin and the small white hair to raise on the back of his neck. 

"I don't think we should be here... " He dared to say.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think, just shut up and keep the camera rolling."

Remi glanced longingly at the exit, before heaving his new camera on his shoulder. 

"This is the cabin that held the infamous Uzumaki Boruto, let's take a look around," she smiled and turned away from the camrea and walked to the designs of the markings on the walls, "These are high level sealing jutsu, they block chakra, you can't sense it, or infuse it while inside unless you are the caster of the jutsu." She explained tracing her fingers over it, "come this way," she ordered Remi, as she directed him towards the stairs. 

Almost immediately after descending into the basement she began to gag, immediately covering her face with her hand as the putrid stench penetrated her nostrils.

They both peered into the room in which the smell originated from, Remi saw through his camera that in one corner resides a pile of shit, like literal shit. 

Boruto wasn't given a place to go, so he was forced to relieve himself right there in the room. That would be the most disgusting thing, if it wasn't for the everything being soaked in blood, an overwhelming amount of blood, all the way up the wall reaching the chains on the walls. Small foot prints made in the blood could be seen through out the room.

"This is sick." The Remi said a pit growing in his stomach, this kid must have went through hell.

"No, this is a _story_." Luana smiled, "I want every angle in this room recorded."

" _What?_ " Remi croaked disgusted and disbelief, "This isn't right." He mutters to himself feeling the urge to throw up.

"This is great, this will get so many views." She said sounding oddly excited 

"It will also piss of the Hokage. I don't know about you but I'd rather not piss of the most powerful man in the world." 

"Freedom of speech." She chided, "Who you should be concerned with is me, and whether or not you want to keep your job." She threatened angrily jabbing her finger in his chest. 

She removed her finger and walked out of the room inspecting the rest of the house, looking for something that could possibly improve her story. 

Remi didn't have the confidence to stand up to Luana, so he did the only thing a salty boi with no confidence can do, he flips her off from behind, and reluctantly records his surroundings. 

"Hey, come here, I found something." She called out from a top the stair. 

Remi cursed and followed her yet again as she made her way to another room, although this one was obsessively clean. 

The floors were a white marble, and the walls were equally bright with color, not a single speck of dirt or dust like the rest of the house. The furniture was white too, the bed placed directly in the middle of the room against the wall, a white chest at its foot. 

Luana was crouched over it, digging inside desperately searching for something. 

"....A-Are you looking for something." He questions setting the camera over his shoulder. 

"Don't recording in here." She snapped and continued her frantic search before a victorious, " _Yes_." 

Remi watched her a bit perplexed

as 

she thrust her fist in the air in triumph, something grasped in her hand. 

"Wha-t is it." He questioned once again, watching her clutch onto a scientific ninja tool. 

"Don't you recognize it?" She chided, her back still turned towards him, "It's the Shinobi gauntlet, the same one used by Boruto in the Chunin exam."

"Oh." Remi said quietly, and made the camera zoom in on it, "Do you think the kidnapper used this on the Uzumaki boy?" 

"No," She smiled gently sliding it onto her wrist, " _Akutō-san_ is strong. He has little use for this." 

" _Akuto?_ " Remi repeated quietly, taking a few steps back. 

She turned to him, a sinister smile played at her lips, "This toy is for me." 

Before Remi even had a thought to run darkness shot out from her wrist, surrounded him, and Remi froze in his tracks, completely immobilized. 

"W-what are y-you doing." Remi whimpered

"Bringing _him_ back." She answered simply, ejecting a scroll from the chamber out, and catching it I'm mid air. 

"You don't have to do this, I won't tell anyone, you can just let me go, _I promise_." 

"I'm not going to let my _human sacrifice_ go," She rolled her eyes, and unraveled the small parchment, which already had a dark brown crusty blood stain, "He thankfully provided his DNA, I just need a little bit of you to complete it" 

She grasped his face in her hand, he grimaced and let put a low whimper had her acrylic nails sliced into his face, she releases her grip suddenly caused him to move back slightly, and the tears flowed out his emerald eyes, mingling with the blood dripping down his cheek. 

She smeared his blood across the scroll, chuckling at Remi's pleas as she rolled the scroll back up and placed it in the chamber of the gauntlet once more. 

"Any last words?" 

Remi knew he was going to die at this point, and had nothing else to lose so he simply said, " _I always thought you were a bitch."_

She slammed her hand against the ground, and spiraling paddern admitted from it, tracing the ground around him, until it made a full circle. 

He let out a shattered scream, it was like his soul was being burned from the inside out. His eyes, his mouth, and the creases in his skin all were bursting with a bright searing light.

Small pieces of paper erupted from the ground wrapping around him, like a second skin, creating a temporary cacoon to transform him into somebody else. 

His scream had turned from a single painful wail into a desperate ear scorching agony, as his bones cracked breaking apart and snapping back together as they rearranged themselves into conforming into the bone structure of another. 

Then silence the light from his eyes diminish, replacing his vibrant emerald eyes into the dullest of browns. 

His dark skin began to drain of all color, and his platinum white locks grew rapidly, into broken waves of dark brown. 

His body crumbled to the floor, completely limp. _He was gone._

Luana jabbed the body with her foot, "This better fucking work." She growled, crouching down, her long blond hair draping on the floor below, "Come on." She snapped shaking his shoulder. 

His hand shot up from the ground on grasped a fistful of hair, she let out a shriek as a hard yank brought her head slamming to the ground. 

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands, _woman_." A chilling voice seethed, making her whimper. 

His grip released suddenly and she flew back in an instant, cradling her hair and her head in her hands, her eyes wild with shock. 

He pushed himself to his feet, cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders back, as if he was testing out his new body. 

"Eager aren't we." He mused, catching her eyes, "It didn't take long to revive me." 

Her mouth twitched in disgust, "I did my part, now you need to do yours." 

He nodded slowly, "I am a man of my word. I shall do what as promised" He hummed glancing at the camera on the floor, "Did you record in my home?" 

"Of course I did, I am a reporter, I follow the story, besides I should get some use outta my camera man one last time." She answered stiffly crossing her arms, "I'm going to have to find a new one now." 

"Not necessary, I'll be using Remi as my cover, and what I have for you is much more valuable then what you have gathered here today.... " He stated walking towards the camera, "I don't want you to be connected to this place, you might be tracked back to me. No one must know I'm back." His voice was cold, almost threating, "Is that understood?"

"The Hokage's pathetic peace treaties and bullshit won't make for a good story, and people are drawn to the morbid." She explained, her eyes cold and glaring at the man in front of her, "My Allegiance is based on the fact that I get to run this story, and your refusal is not what we agreed on." 

He raised his brow and gave a disaprovimg chuckle, "If you are directly connected to this place you will be thrown in prison before you get to run your precious story. My concern is our safety" He removed the memory card from the camera, "If you use that tiny brain of yours, you would realize that people would question you, they would question how you know exactly how to find this place, and they would question your allegiance with your village." He drawlled becoming bored, crushing the memory card from the camera in his palm. 

She curled up her lip in disgust, "How am I supposed to get anything then?" 

He gave a cruel smile, "If I sent something in the mail to you, right before I was caught, it would in fact arrive today." 

She narrowed her eyes, "I suppose it would." 

He walked out of the room for a moment, her eyes followed him as he went to the basement, and she considered following him, but didn't want to inhail the stench from down there. 

He re-emerged almost instantly something clutched in his hand, "I feel like this should be efficient" He open his palm to reveal a USB 

She used her long acrylic nails to pick up the USB stick, she lifted it in the air and studied it for a moment before asking, "What's on it."

"Horrific home videos," His eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, and he grew a wide toothy smile "I recorded everything I did with Boruto for the entire year, that's what's on that." 

Her glossed lips broke into an uncontrollable smile, " _This is perfect._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and professional criticism are always welcome. 
> 
> Please guys, I love feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

"I really don't understand what we are doing out here." Remi huffed, almost tripping over the root of a tree poking up from the forest floor. 

"Just shut up," Luana snapped at her camera man, struggling to pull her heels from the mud, "we're almost there." 

"Where?" He grumbled loosing his patience as the tree's seemed to drown taller and taller around them. 

She leaned breathless against a tree and smiled, " _Here_." 

The mouldy, rotting, brown house appeared in front of them, it looked like it was only held togeather by the the by thistles, and wild ivy that grew up its walls.

Remi's jaw dropped... They just hiked for four hours for a shit cabin in the woods. 

A sinister smile appeared on her face, "This will show that _cunt_ Hinata." The reporter muttered angrily to herself. 

"Miss, Luana are you sure about this." The camera man asked, nervously bitting the inside of his cheek.

"Of course I'm sure. This is the cabin that held Boruto Uzumaki for months without being found, there is bound to be something good in here." Reporter Luana smirked. 

"How did you even know where to find this." Remi asked perplexed, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat off of his brown face. 

Her head snapped around and her piercing brown gaze lingered at him for a moment before she simply stated, "Anonymous tip." 

Remi frowned feeling uneasy about the situation but couldn't risk losing his job, so he followed her as she ventured into the shack. 

Dust particles floated in the air immediately as the door opened with a loud creek. The wood floor soft and warped, assumingly filled with mold. The windows were caked in thick dust and for the most part boarded up, leaving only the smallest rays of light to struggle though. 

He felt the eerie sensation of torment and corruption withing the walls, causing goose bumps to run across his skin and the small white hair to raise on the back of his neck. 

"I don't think we should be here... " He dared to say.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think, just shut up and keep the camera rolling."

Remi glanced longingly at the exit, before heaving his new camera on his shoulder. 

"This is the cabin that held the infamous Uzumaki Boruto, let's take a look around," she smiled and turned away from the camrea and walked to the designs of the markings on the walls, "These are high level sealing jutsu, they block chakra, you can't sense it, or infuse it while inside unless you are the caster of the jutsu." She explained tracing her fingers over it, "come this way," she ordered Remi, as she directed him towards the stairs. 

Almost immediately after descending into the basement she began to gag, immediately covering her face with her hand as the putrid stench penetrated her nostrils.

They both peered into the room in which the smell originated from, Remi saw through his camera that in one corner resides a pile of shit, like literal shit. 

Boruto wasn't given a place to go, so he was forced to relieve himself right there in the room. That would be the most disgusting thing, if it wasn't for the everything being soaked in blood, an overwhelming amount of blood, all the way up the wall reaching the chains on the walls. Small foot prints made in the blood could be seen through out the room.

"This is sick." The Remi said a pit growing in his stomach, this kid must have went through hell.

"No, this is a _story_." Luana smiled, "I want every angle in this room recorded."

" _What?_ " Remi croaked disgusted and disbelief, "This isn't right." He mutters to himself feeling the urge to throw up.

"This is great, this will get so many views." She said sounding oddly excited 

"It will also piss of the Hokage. I don't know about you but I'd rather not piss of the most powerful man in the world." 

"Freedom of speech." She chided, "Who you should be concerned with is me, and whether or not you want to keep your job." She threatened angrily jabbing her finger in his chest. 

She removed her finger and walked out of the room inspecting the rest of the house, looking for something that could possibly improve her story. 

Remi didn't have the confidence to stand up to Luana, so he did the only thing a salty boi with no confidence can do, he flips her off from behind, and reluctantly records his surroundings. 

"Hey, come here, I found something." She called out from a top the stair. 

Remi cursed and followed her yet again as she made her way to another room, although this one was obsessively clean. 

The floors were a white marble, and the walls were equally bright with color, not a single speck of dirt or dust like the rest of the house. The furniture was white too, the bed placed directly in the middle of the room against the wall, a white chest at its foot. 

Luana was crouched over it, digging inside desperately searching for something. 

"....A-Are you looking for something." He questions setting the camera over his shoulder. 

"Don't recording in here." She snapped and continued her frantic search before a victorious, " _Yes_." 

Remi watched her a bit perplexed

as 

she thrust her fist in the air in triumph, something grasped in her hand. 

"Wha-t is it." He questioned once again, watching her clutch onto a scientific ninja tool. 

"Don't you recognize it?" She chided, her back still turned towards him, "It's the Shinobi gauntlet, the same one used by Boruto in the Chunin exam."

"Oh." Remi said quietly, and made the camera zoom in on it, "Do you think the kidnapper used this on the Uzumaki boy?" 

"No," She smiled gently sliding it onto her wrist, " _Akutō-san_ is strong. He has little use for this." 

" _Akuto?_ " Remi repeated quietly, taking a few steps back. 

She turned to him, a sinister smile played at her lips, "This toy is for me." 

Before Remi even had a thought to run darkness shot out from her wrist, surrounded him, and Remi froze in his tracks, completely immobilized. 

"W-what are y-you doing." Remi whimpered

"Bringing _him_ back." She answered simply, ejecting a scroll from the chamber out, and catching it I'm mid air. 

"You don't have to do this, I won't tell anyone, you can just let me go, _I promise_." 

"I'm not going to let my _human sacrifice_ go," She rolled her eyes, and unraveled the small parchment, which already had a dark brown crusty blood stain, "He thankfully provided his DNA, I just need a little bit of you to complete it" 

She grasped his face in her hand, he grimaced and let put a low whimper had her acrylic nails sliced into his face, she releases her grip suddenly caused him to move back slightly, and the tears flowed out his emerald eyes, mingling with the blood dripping down his cheek. 

She smeared his blood across the scroll, chuckling at Remi's pleas as she rolled the scroll back up and placed it in the chamber of the gauntlet once more. 

"Any last words?" 

Remi knew he was going to die at this point, and had nothing else to lose so he simply said, " _I always thought you were a bitch."_

She slammed her hand against the ground, and spiraling paddern admitted from it, tracing the ground around him, until it made a full circle. 

He let out a shattered scream, it was like his soul was being burned from the inside out. His eyes, his mouth, and the creases in his skin all were bursting with a bright searing light.

Small pieces of paper erupted from the ground wrapping around him, like a second skin, creating a temporary cacoon to transform him into somebody else. 

His scream had turned from a single painful wail into a desperate ear scorching agony, as his bones cracked breaking apart and snapping back together as they rearranged themselves into conforming into the bone structure of another. 

Then silence the light from his eyes diminish, replacing his vibrant emerald eyes into the dullest of browns. 

His dark skin began to drain of all color, and his platinum white locks grew rapidly, into broken waves of dark brown. 

His body crumbled to the floor, completely limp. _He was gone._

Luana jabbed the body with her foot, "This better fucking work." She growled, crouching down, her long blond hair draping on the floor below, "Come on." She snapped shaking his shoulder. 

His hand shot up from the ground on grasped a fistful of hair, she let out a shriek as a hard yank brought her head slamming to the ground. 

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands, _woman_." A chilling voice seethed, making her whimper. 

His grip released suddenly and she flew back in an instant, cradling her hair and her head in her hands, her eyes wild with shock. 

He pushed himself to his feet, cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders back, as if he was testing out his new body. 

"Eager aren't we." He mused, catching her eyes, "It didn't take long to revive me." 

Her mouth twitched in disgust, "I did my part, now you need to do yours." 

He nodded slowly, "I am a man of my word. I shall do what as promised" He hummed glancing at the camera on the floor, "Did you record in my home?" 

"Of course I did, I am a reporter, I follow the story, besides I should get some use outta my camera man one last time." She answered stiffly crossing her arms, "I'm going to have to find a new one now." 

"Not necessary, I'll be using Remi as my cover, and what I have for you is much more valuable then what you have gathered here today.... " He stated walking towards the camera, "I don't want you to be connected to this place, you might be tracked back to me. No one must know I'm back." His voice was cold, almost threating, "Is that understood?"

"The Hokage's pathetic peace treaties and bullshit won't make for a good story, and people are drawn to the morbid." She explained, her eyes cold and glaring at the man in front of her, "My Allegiance is based on the fact that I get to run this story, and your refusal is not what we agreed on." 

He raised his brow and gave a disaprovimg chuckle, "If you are directly connected to this place you will be thrown in prison before you get to run your precious story. My concern is our safety" He removed the memory card from the camera, "If you use that tiny brain of yours, you would realize that people would question you, they would question how you know exactly how to find this place, and they would question your allegiance with your village." He drawlled becoming bored, crushing the memory card from the camera in his palm. 

She curled up her lip in disgust, "How am I supposed to get anything then?" 

He gave a cruel smile, "If I sent something in the mail to you, right before I was caught, it would in fact arrive today." 

She narrowed her eyes, "I suppose it would." 

He walked out of the room for a moment, her eyes followed him as he went to the basement, and she considered following him, but didn't want to inhail the stench from down there. 

He re-emerged almost instantly something clutched in his hand, "I feel like this should be efficient" He open his palm to reveal a USB 

She used her long acrylic nails to pick up the USB stick, she lifted it in the air and studied it for a moment before asking, "What's on it."

"Horrific home videos," His eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, and he grew a wide toothy smile "I recorded everything I did with Boruto for the entire year, that's what's on that." 

Her glossed lips broke into an uncontrollable smile, " _This is perfect._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and professional criticism are always welcome. 
> 
> Please guys, I love feedback.


End file.
